Lo que tanto anhele
by WolfWoman23
Summary: Después de que Bella y Edward tuvieron a Reneesme. Charlie decidió adoptar a Emma y mudarse de Forks, tras ser abandonada por sus padres biológicos en el bosque. Tras conocer a Bella, su familia y a Jacob las cosas cambian dramáticamente. Su vida ya no sera la misma. (Jacob/Emma)
1. Adopción

**Me gusto mucho la historia de los lobos, así que espero les guste.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen***

 ***Solo algunos que cree***

* * *

 _ **ADOPCIÓN**_

No sabia porque estaba descalza. Sentía la tierra húmeda en pies desnudos. La brisa fría soplaba fuerte haciendo estremecer mi cuerpo y traía con ella el olor a tierra húmeda y madera, el cielo se obscurecía mucho más mientras el crepúsculo se ocultaba a mi espalda. Me encontraba allí en medio del bosque, inmóvil. Me sentía observada, miraba a mi alrededor y no veía a nadie. La obscuridad total llego, a pesar que la luna alumbraba algunas partes del bosque, mi corazón comenzó acelerarse mucho. Sentía una pesadez en mi cuerpo. Pensé en correr. Hice el intento pero mis piernas no respondían.

El miedo me invadió al escuchar un aullido, que me hizo crispar el vello de mis brazos y en ese instante la brisa dejo de soplar y solo podía escuchar mi propia respiración. El silenció no duro mucho, escuche más aullidos. Volví a mirar a mí alrededor y allí estaban, un hombre y una mujer dejando a una pequeña niña en el bosque. Ellos no me podían ver.

La niña estaba confundida, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Ellos la besaron en sus cabellos rizados y le dieron la espalda. Se marchaban de allí, dejando a la pequeña sola. Ella comenzó a llorar y a gritar sin parar. Ellos no se voltearon a verla ni por un segundo. Sus figuras se perdieron en la obscuridad y la niña lloraba aun más. Miro a todos lados buscando a alguien y de repente ella me miro. No sabía porque ella me podía ver. Sus ojos obscuros como la noche se posaron en los míos, mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Por un momento me vi reflejada en ella.

Me desperté, estaba sudando a pesar de que mi cuarto estaba lo suficientemente frío por el aire acondicionado. Mi piel se erizo al recordar de nuevo esos ojos tan tristes. Trague grueso. Mi garganta estaba reseca, tenía mucha sed. Tome un sorbo de agua que siempre poseía en mi mesita de noche. Respire profundo para lograr calmarme, no quería despertar a mi papá. Me mentalice en pensar en otras cosas para quitar esas imágenes de mi mente. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y logre dormir.

Esa misma mañana, me levante un poco más tarde de lo usual para ir al instituto. Ya me falta un año para graduarme. Y pronto cumpliría 16 años. Lograría decir que ya podía tomar la prueba para conducir, pero ya la tengo desde los 15. Charlie me firmo un permiso para poder tomar la prueba antes y la pase. Pero solo tenia ese plástico que decía que conducía, solo me faltaba el auto. Charlie no ha querido comprarme uno, me protege demasiado.

Vi el reloj y me fije que iba un poco tarde. Tome una ducha con agua caliente y me vestí con el uniforme, el cual nunca me pude acostumbrar, pero es ineludible. Baje para preparar el desayuno, y al entrar en la cocina me sorprendí al ver que Charlie ya lo había preparado o mejor dicho lo había comprado. Las cajas de comida aún en la mesa del comedor.

Él no era un buen cocinero, de eso estaba segura. Una vez se le había quemado la pasta y tuvimos que comer pizza esa noche. Después de ese accidente y muchos otros, yo era la que preparaba todas las comidas del día, desde que tenía once. No me molestaba en absoluto, me fascinaba cocinar para mi padre. Además que lo sorprendía los sábados con recetas nuevas, que aprendía por internet o viendo cualquier programa de cocina en la tele. Y lo hacia por el bien de los dos, para que ninguno se volviera a enfermar del estomago o terminara quemando la cocina. Mi padre me hizo unas señas con la mano para que me sentara a desayunar.

\- Buen día, hija. No te quise despertar esta mañana tan temprano, te veías un poco cansada.- dijo colocando un plato frente a mi, mientras me sentaba.

\- Buen día papá, te agradezco que me dejaras dormir un poco más. Por cierto gracias por comprar el desayuno- el sonrió apenado, sabia que no me iba a engañar diciéndome que lo había preparado él.- ¿Tienes guardia hoy?

\- Si, te voy a llevar al instituto y luego me voy a trabajar. ¿Quieres que vaya por ti después de clases?

\- No te preocupes papá, le diré a Jess o Andrea que me traigan en su auto. -Jessica y Andrea son mis amigas, en el instituto desde que estuve en primer año, armonizamos rápidamente y después de eso, casi nunca nos apartábamos.

\- De acuerdo - tomo su último sorbo de café y me sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja- Apresúrate de desayunar mientras me voy a colocar el uniforme- asentí mientras él se levantaba de la mesa. Comí velozmente mi desayuno. Fui a cepillarme los dientes y baje directo a la patrulla de papá, que estaba esperando afuera por mí.

Charlie me dejo en el estacionamiento del instituto, me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me adentre al caos de la entrada. Los alumnos se acumulaban para lograr entrar y no llegar tarde, en los pasillos se escuchaba parloteos y risas en todos lados. Esto era solo los viernes, ya que todos en su mayoría hacían planes para salir o hacer fiestas en sus casas, y se inquietaban. Solo quería salir de aquí lo más rápido posible y llegar a mi casillero. Levante mi vista para tratar de encontrar a Jess y Andrea. Hasta que por fin las encontré junto a mi casillero. Jess levanto una de sus manos para avisarme que estaban esperando por mí.

\- Em, estas llegando tarde. Falta poco para que empiece la clase - empezó diciendo Andrea jugando con uno de sus cabellos lisos.

\- ¿Te quedaste dormida de nuevo? tienes unas pequeñas bolsas debajo de tus ojos. - Jess siempre tan franca, no tenía pelos en la lengua. Empezó a recoger sus cabellos dorados para hacerse una coleta. Sabía lo que se avecinaba. - Te voy a maquillar un poco, por lo que veo no te dio tiempo de hacerlo esta mañana.

\- Sin muchos arreglos, tú sabes como me gusta el maquillaje. Natural.- ella rodo sus ojos y Andrea y yo nos reímos. Saco su bolso de maquillaje y allí en medio del pasillo me maquillo para ocultar mis pequeñas bolsas debajo de los ojos.

\- Listo.- dijo mientras guardaba el rímel en el bolso.- ¿Ahora si nos vas a contar que te paso anoche?

\- Tuve otra pesadilla.- suspire mientras tomaba los libros de mi casillero y lo cerraba devuelta - Parecía tan real, se sentía tan real. Era un sueño escalofriante pero me da curiosidad saber mas. Tendré que preguntarle a papá más sobre mis padres biológicos. Siento que no me ha dicho toda la verdad.

\- Definitivamente vas tener que dejar de ver películas de terror y hablar con él- dijo Andrea mientras tomaba mi brazo y me hacia caminar hacia nuestra primera clase, química.

\- Yo se que no es por esas películas de terror, pero voy a tener que abandonarlas por un tiempo. - dije un poco insegura de esa decisión, pero lo hacia para no entrar en conflicto con ellas.- Jess, ¿hiciste la tarea química?- cambie de tema, no quería que mis sueños fueran el centro de atención.

\- Que pregunta tan fuera de lugar Em.- me reí - Anoche tuve que ayudar Tyler con la tarea, fue hasta mi casa. - detuve mi caminata abruptamente y Andrea hizo lo mismo. Nuestros ojos se abrieron mucho. Andrea y yo sabíamos que Tyler Landon esta enamorado de Jess, pero ella siempre lo niega. Él ha tratado de invitarla a salir un par de veces, pero siempre lo rechaza. Tyler es uno de los chicos populares del instituto, alto, atlético, moreno, ojos color miel. El chico perfecto para Jessica, cuando tenemos la ocasión se lo hacemos saber.

\- No empiecen con sus tonterías sobre Tyler.- dijo cortante, rodando sus ojos y yo solo me encogí de hombro y seguí caminando.

Llegando al salón de clases, me senté donde siempre, en la primera fila con mi compañero de pupitre. Xavier Hale, muy cordial, ojos verdes, blanco y alto. El profesor nos emparejo según unos exámenes que nos hizo al principio del año. Desde ese instante él me parece atractivo, pero sabia que no tenía oportunidad. A los pocos segundos entro el profesor y comenzó la clase.

Después de dos clases más que no compartía con las chicas, nos encontramos en el pasillo y las tres caminamos a la cafetería. Tome una bandeja y me serví un trozo de pizza, un refresco y una manzana verde. Nos sentamos cerca de los populares, era la única mesa disponible. Y allí estaba Tayler que miraba embobado a Jessica. Preferí no decirle nada a Jess, así que seguí comiendo mi almuerzo. El resto de la tarde paso rápido y sin ningún acontecimiento.

\- Jess, ¿me podrías dar un aventón hasta mi casa? - le dije a la rubia apenas salíamos de la ultima clase.

\- Claro. ¿Qué te ha dicho Charlie sobre que tengas un auto? No es que me moleste llevarte, pero ya vas a cumplir 16 y tienes licencia de conducir pero no la usas.- hizo una mueca con su boca.

\- Sabes como es mi padre, muy sobre protector. Hace días hable con el sobre tener un auto y me dijo que viablemente tendría uno para mi cumpleaños. Y todavía falta mucho para eso. Ya veremos que pasa.

\- Chicas, ¡adivinen quien me invito al baile!- exclamó Andrea mientras corría para alcanzarnos antes de salir del instituto. Jess y yo nos encogimos de hombros.- Son unas aguafiestas, se supone que adivinen. Me invito James Owen.- James es uno de los más inteligentes y atractivos en todo el instituto. Cabellos dorados, ojos grises como una tormenta y tiene un color bronceado que lo hace mas interesante. Algunos en el instituto piensan que es homosexual, porque nunca lo han visto con una novia. No es que no tenga admiradoras, porque tiene y muchas, solo que a él no les interesa. Pero lo que nadie sabe es que entre Andrea y él se mandan textos a diario desde hace dos meses atrás. Y hasta él la ayudaba a estudiar algunas materias que la confunden.

\- Que genial, Andrea. Me alegra mucho por ti.- dije entusiasmada por mi amiga. Salimos del instituto y fuimos directo a donde estaba el auto de Jess y justo a su lado estaba el de Andrea.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Alguien te ha invitado al baile?- pregunto la pelirroja, antes de subirse a su auto.

\- La verdad es que no.- no me había puesto a pensar en ello, y ya faltaba dos semanas para el baile. Pero la verdad no me moría por ir con un chico al baile, podría ir sola y me divertiría igual.- Tranquila, seguro alguien lo hará.- dije mintiéndome a mi misma y a ella. Me guiño el ojo y luego se subió a su auto.

Jess me dejo al frente de mi casa, le agradecí de nuevo que me diera ese aventón y me despedí. Al entrar a la casa, me percate que algo no andaba bien. Sabía que papá había llegado porque su patrulla estaba estacionada en el garaje.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Éstas aquí?- me dirigí a la cocina y fue donde lo vi, estaba derrumbado en el suelo boca abajo. Corrí rápidamente hasta donde estaba él y tome su palpitación. Aún tenía pulso. Tome mi celular y como pude llame a emergencias. Mis manos tiritaban y mi voz se quebraba cuando le comunicaba a la operadora que no sabía mucho de lo sucedido.

Después de los dos minutos más largos de mi vida, llego la ambulancia. Lo revisaron, lo colocaron en una camilla y lo subieron a la ambulancia. Subí en ella, me senté junto a mi papá y el chofer nos encamino al hospital. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía permitir que esto me volviera a suceder. No quería perder a Charlie. Al llegar al hospital, lo ingresaron a emergencias y me pidieron que me quedara en la sala de espera. Mientras esperaba alguna información, llame al tío Billy Black. Necesitaba decirle a alguien importante para mi y Charlie.

\- Hola pequeña ¿como andas?- Rompí de nuevo en llanto.- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Y Charlie?- trate de recuperar el aliento y contarle lo que sucedía.

\- Encontré a Charlie en el suelo de la cocina cuando llegue del instituto, estoy en el hospital. Aún no me han dicho nada, estoy muy asustada.- escuche un suspiro de angustia.

\- Calma Emma, todo estará bien. Saldré en el siguiente vuelo hasta allá. Apenas te digan algo, házmelo saber.- en ese momento una enfermera menciono mi nombre.

\- Espera ya te llamo de nuevo. Me esta llamando la enfermera.- colgué y fui directamente hacia la enfermera.

\- ¿Señorita Swan? - asentí - Su padre tuvo un infarto, ahora esta estable. Puede pasar a la habitación número treinta y siete cuando lo desee - le agradecí y enseguida llame al tío Billy devuelta. Le comente lo que me dijo la enfermera y me prometió que vendría en el siguiente vuelo. Busque la habitación, preguntando en que piso quedaba. Y allí estaba él con un montón de cables en su cuerpo. Con la maquinita que hace ese "bip bip", marcando sus pulsaciones. Me acerque hasta su camilla, me senté a su lado. Lo abrace como pude y rompí en llanto de nuevo.

\- No llores. Ya estoy mejor hija, tranquila.- acariciaba mis cabellos rizos. Me aleje un poco de él y le dije.

\- No me vuelvas a asustar así de nuevo.- él se empezó a reír y levanto su mano derecha jurándome que no volvería a pasar.- Sabes que no soportaría perderte.

\- El doctor dijo que fue por el estrés, hoy fue un día muy atareado. Quise ir a casa para tomar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y regresar al trabajo, pero hay fue donde me dio el infarto.- suspire y lo mire con ojos tristes, me reviste junto a él y lo abrace.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- necesitaba saberlo ya, no podía esperar.

\- Por supuesto hija, dime.- tome una silla que estaba relativamente cerca de la camilla y me senté allí. Él me miraba algo preocupado.

\- Yo se que no me has dicho la verdad. Ya estoy suficientemente grande para que me digas que paso con mis padres biológicos.- el cerro los ojos por unos segundos y luego los abrió. Sabía que eso no era bueno.

\- Hija, yo te he dicho todo...- lo interrumpí bruscamente

\- No lo has hecho Charlie. Y lo siento, pero esa historia de que mis papás me dejaron en la comisaria y se marcharon, no me la creo.- dije ferozmente- Ya no soy esa niña inocente que se creía todos tus cuentos o leyendas. Necesito saber la verdad, he tenido últimamente unos sueños muy extraños y parecen tan reales. Como si los hubiera vivido en carne propia.

\- Esta bien, te contare todo. No te ocultare absolutamente nada.- se acomodo un poco en la camilla para poder mirarme fijamente- ¿Estas lista?- temía por lo que podría pasar después, pero me arriesgaría. Asentí nerviosamente.

\- Era una noche tenue, lluviosa y fría en Forma. Yo estaba terminando de entregar mi turno en la estación de policías. Cuando un hombre llegó agitado y un poco desconcertado a la estación. Le pregunte que le ocurría y me dijo que acababa de ver a una pareja cerca de la carretera a Port Ángeles dejar a una pequeña niña en el bosque. No la quiso traer porque no sabía si era prudente. Le agradecí y decidí ir rápidamente, junto a otros policías. Al llegar a la carretera encontramos a la pequeña sentada en una maleta y su mirada viajaba de un lado a otro. Gracias al cielo que no se había movido de allí.- escuchaba cautelosamente cada detalle, a Charlie le gustaba contar las historias en tercera persona. Pero sabía que esa pequeña niña era yo.

\- Baje de la patrulla y me acerque a ella. En sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y miedo. Hable con ella cuidadosamente tratando de no asustarla. Le pregunte su edad y me dijo que tenia dos años. Sus cabellos rizos y negros como la noche, le tapaban el rostro; así que se los aparte. Ella me sonrió y le dije que iba a cuidar de ella, pero tendríamos que salir del bosque. Tomo mi mano y la subí a la patrulla. Ella me hablo en todo el caminó, a pesar de tener dos años, sabia mucho. Al llegar a la estación de policía, los que se habían ido a patrullar para conseguir a sus padres. Me dieron las noticias. Los habían encontrado.

\- ¿Dónde los encontraron?- pregunte muy angustiada.

\- Los encontraron ahorcados a pocos kilómetros de donde habían dejado a la pequeña. Habían dejado una nota que decía:

 _"Hija perdónanos, no hicimos esto por ti. Pero la situación financiera nos estaba destruyendo. Queríamos que siguieras tu vida y esperemos que encuentres a unos padres que te puedan dar lo que nosotros no pudimos darte. No nos olvides, nosotros tampoco lo haremos. Te estaremos cuidando desde el cielo."_

 _Siempre nuestra. Te amamos._

 _Atte.: tus padres, Miguel y Sara._

\- Recuerdo esa carta muy bien- las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin detenerse. No interrumpí a Charlie, quería seguir escuchando- Al terminar de leerla. Vi a la pequeña niña jugando y comiendo con los chicos de la estación. Se veía tan inocente y absorta de todo lo que había pasado. Tendría que tomar una decisión, en cuanto a lo que haríamos con la pequeña. Así que decidí adoptarla, no podía permitir dejarla en un orfanato. Me había encariñado con ella en esas últimas horas. Y sabía que era el destino o lo que sea que fuera. Y la adopté y ahora ella tiene 15 años y la amo con todo mi ser.- coloque mis manos en mi rostro, cubriéndolo. Las lágrimas salían aun mas rápido, parecido a una cascada. Solo se escuchaban mis sollozos en la habitación.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no se como explicar estas emociones. Ira, tristeza, decepción, confusión. Eran muchas y todas al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué me habían abandonado? ¿Por qué se suicidaron? ¿Por qué no me llevaron con ellos? ¿Qué tan critica era la situación económica de mis padres? Tantas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta. Termine de secar mis últimas lágrimas y mire a Charlie que también había llorado un poco. Me acerque hasta él y lo abrazo de nuevo.

\- Agradezco mucho que me hayas adoptado, no se que seria de mí en estos momentos.- el me abrazo aun mas fuerte.

\- No lo agradezcas. Yo estoy feliz de tenerte y de haberte encontrado esa noche.- beso mi frente y me sonrió. Seguí abrazada a el por unos minutos y recordé algo que tenia que informarle.

\- Papá el tío Billy, viene en camino.- sus ojos se abrieron mucho. No se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Lo llamaste?- asentí- Me vendría bien una visita de ese viejo.- dijo mas para si mismo. Me levante de su cama para acomodarme en el sofá que me esperaba con unas almohadas y un cobertor.- ¿Ya cenaste hija? - negué con la cabeza - Agarra dinero de mi cartera y compra algo de cenar para ti. A mi me traerán una cena especial de hospital. - arrugo su cara y ambos reímos. La comida del hospital siempre tenía mala reputación, y a pesar de que es policía no seria la excepción.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste mi nuevo fic. Cualquier sugerencia constructiva o ideas, serán bien recibidas.**

 **Espero dejen sus reviews :D**

 **¡Besos!**

 **WolfWoman23**


	2. Verdades ocultas

**Me gusto mucho la historia de los lobos, asi que espero les guste.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen***

 ***Solo algunos de ellos que cree***

* * *

 _ **VERDADES OCULTAS**_

Ya había pasado un día después de que Charlie le diera un infarto por el estrés. No dejaba de pensar en lo que me había confesado, el viernes por la noche en el hospital. Cuando tenía menos edad, sabía un porcentaje de la historia. La parte del suicidio, no lo sabía. Y ni me lo imaginé. Aun tengo mis dudas, pero he estado llevando las cosas con calma. Se que ellos aun me aman, sea donde sea que estén. He llorado a solas y Charlie me ha dejado llevar mi duelo. Pero he pensado, que soy feliz con la vida que tengo. Quizás si ellos no se hubieran suicidado, mi vida seria otra cosa. Y no hubiera conocido a Charlie. Todo pasa por algo ¿no?.

Me encuentro en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para el tío Billy, Charlie y yo. Ellos estaban en la sala conversando. Tenían meses que no se veían. Por lo que me ha contado mi papá, ellos se conocen desde que Charlie vivía en Forks, siempre ha sido su amigo desde ese entonces. Billy tiene dos hijos Jacob y Rachel Black. Billy y su hijo cuidan de la casa que dejó Charlie en Forks. No la vendió, ni la alquilo por una cuestión de apego emocional.

A decir verdad, no sabía nada de la vida pasada de Charlie. Solo me decía cosas puntuales, sin muchas explicaciones. Él es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero cuando me contaba historias antes de dormir cuando estaba más pequeña, eran maravillosas, muy claras y creativas. Pero cuando preguntaba sobre su vida pasada, no expresaba mucho. Mejor dicho, no decía nada. Siempre eludía el tema, era muy chocante. Nunca insistía en que me contara las cosas, prefería dejar eso así.

Pero ahora pienso más en eso. Ya que me ha confesado lo de mis padres, cómodamente me puede estar ocultando otra cosa. Fruncí mi ceño y sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso de nuevo. No quería alterar las cosas, teniendo visita. Al terminar de preparar el almuerzo, le serví a ambos en sus platos y se los lleve hasta donde estaban. Mientras caminaba a la sala, escuche que Billy le pregunto a papá, sobre que había ocurrido con Bella, Edward y la familia Cullen. Charlie vio que me acercaba y su rostro cambio completamente. Pregunte curiosa, mientras dejaba sus platos en la mesita de la sala.

\- ¿Quién es Bella, Edward y los Cullen? - Billy miraba a Charlie con nerviosismo y cerro suavemente sus ojos y suspiro - ¿Qué me has estado escondiendo papá?

\- Emma, yo... - hubo un silencio muy perturbador, yo solo me quede parada de brazos cruzados esperando su respuesta.

\- Debes decirle Charlie, no se lo puedes seguir ocultando.- dijo Billy rompiendo el silencio.

\- Siéntate hija, por favor.- le tome la palabra y me senté en el sillón individual. Quedaba al frente de Billy y Charlie a un lado en el sofá. Aún seguía con mis brazos cruzados y mi ceño fruncido.

\- Adelante, te escuchó.- lo alenté para que pudiera terminar con esto de una vez. Que quitara la bandita de la herida, de una vez por todas.

\- Tengo una hija, ya esta casada y adopto a una niña, que ya es una adulta.- arquee una de mis cejas y mi ceño se frunció aún más.- Ella se llama Isabella, pero le decimos Bella, vivía conmigo en Forks. Allí conoció a Edward Cullen, su actual esposo. Y vive junto a la familia de Edward, los Cullen. Ahora están en otro país. Ella llama de vez en cuando...

\- ¡Que diablos!, ¿ella sabe de mi?- estaba muy indignada, quería saber si él le había contado de mí.

\- Emma, tu vocabulario- en estos momentos me importaba un pepino mi vocabulario- Si, le conté de ti. Cada vez que me llama, pregunta como estas. Hasta tiene una foto de ti, cuando tenías 13.- mis ojos se abrieron mucho, no podía creer que ella supiera tanto de mí y yo de ella no sabia nada.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me contaste de ella? ¿Por qué me lo ocultabas? Tantas veces que te lo pregunte, demasiadas veces. Y nunca me dijiste nada. Y ¿por qué ella sabe tanto de mí? ¿No confías en mí? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decirme, todo esto?- parecía una metralleta arrojando preguntas sin parar. No aguante y mis lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas. Me sentía abrumada y confundida.

\- Claro que confió en ti hija, solo que no creía que fuera el momento de contarte todo esto...- lo interrumpí.

\- Y ¿te parece qué ahora es el momento más idóneo? - la ironía se me salía por los poros.

\- No, no lo es- continuo diciendo- Quería decírtelo cuando ella viniera a visitarnos y poder decirte todo.- esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Lo interrumpí de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué pretendías con eso? Que cuando ella llegara le dijera, _"Hola hermanastra, te quiero mucho y quiero saber todo de ti, ya que Charlie me oculto la verdad todo este tiempo"_ lo siento pero no soy tan hipócrita y tampoco amigable.- su rostro se arrugo mucho al escucharme hablar de esa manera.

Me levanté del sillón y subí a mi habitación. Azote la puerta con fuerza y me hundí en mi almohada, llorando de rabia. ¿Qué se cree él? Mi vida se estaba enredando más y sin yo estar al tanto. Después de haber lloriqueado por un rato, decidí ir a darme una ducha. Pero tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

\- Adelante- me senté en mi cama, esperando a que entraran. Era Charlie.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - asentí y lo invite a que se sentara junto a mí.- Emma, siento mucho haberte ocultado todo este tiempo mi pasado y mi presente. No encontraba la manera de decírtelo, mi mayor error fue no responder aquellas preguntas que me habías hecho. Entiendo tu disgusto. Estoy dispuesto a responder todo lo que quieras saber.- tomo mis manos y las sostuvo, haciéndome recordar que siempre estaría para mí. Eso hacia él cuando me apoya, confía en mí o me recuerda que nunca me abandonaría.

\- Yo lamento haberme enfurecido, por haber dicho esa palabrota y comportarme tan egoísta. Me ofusqué y no medí mis palabras- agache la mirada y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, Charlie la quito antes de que corriera por mi mejilla e hizo que levantara mi rostro y lo mirará.

\- Te perdono hija- sonrió y yo hice lo mismo- Ahora ¿qué quieres saber? Adelante soy todo oído. Y estoy dispuesto a responder todas tus preguntas.

\- Cuéntame de Bella, de cuando vivían en Forks- me contó que ella vivía con René y luego decidió mudarse a Forks con él. En su permanencia allí, se enamoro de Edward Cullen, él no estaba muy de acuerdo con su relación.

Luego del cumpleaños numero 18 de Bella, Edward termino todo con ella y entro en una depresión que duro meses; no salía de casa. Luego Edward regreso y se volvieron a reconciliar. Al tiempo se casaron y adoptaron a una niña, que la llamaron Reneesme. Nessi como le dicen todos, ya es una adulta tiene 22 años. Ahora viven en París, pero siempre están en contacto con Charlie. Hasta me enseño una fotografía donde estaba la familia Cullen, Bella y Nessi. Todos son hermosos, de piel pálida, ojos dorados, sus facciones son hipnotizadoras. Tan perfectas como si un pintor hubiera cincelado sus rostros con tanto detalle y delicadeza. A pesar de que Nessie es adoptada se parece mucho a Bella y Edward. Con sus ojos color topacio y cabello marrón como el de Bella.

\- ¿Y tu me adoptaste después de que Bella tuviera a Reneesme?

\- Si. Te encontré ese día y me encariñe mucho contigo, que decidí adoptarte. Y aquí estamos.- levanto la mano señalándonos a ambos.

\- Agradezco mucho que me contaras todo eso papá, lo aprecio mucho. Te quiero mucho.- lo abrace y el también lo hizo.

\- Te quiero hija. Vamos a bajar que seguro el tío Billy esta preocupado por ti. Y además lo dejamos solo.- asentí y ambos bajamos. Volví a calentar el almuerzo para mí, ya que Charlie y Billy ya habían almorzado.

\- Y ¿cómo va todo en Forks? – papá le pregunto a Billy.

\- Por ahora todo tranquilo, como siempre. Pero nos quedamos sin Jefe de Policía. ¿Por qué no tomas otra vez el puesto de Jefe? - le pregunto a Charlie, el solo se encogió de hombros - Seria bueno, ya que no hay mucha actividad policial y el doctor te dijo que tenias que tomar las cosas con calma. Piénsalo.

\- No me parece mala idea papá. Yo podría adaptarme a Forks.- dije sin ninguna ambigüedad. Es por el bien de Charlie y para mi tranquilidad. Podría extrañar a las chicas porque siempre han sido mis amigas, pero no era para morirse si me mudaba a Forks.

\- Y ¿cómo harás con tus amigos?

\- Hare nuevos amigos papá, me sacrificaré por el bien de tu salud. Todo estará bien, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes- le sonreí, alentadoramente.

\- Esta bien, confió en ti. No hay nada que recapacitar entonces. Lo haremos, nos mudaremos. Esperemos que termines este año y cuando tengamos todo arreglado, nos mudamos a Forks.- Billy se alegro por esa decisión y yo también, quería ver a Charlie feliz y saludable. Eso es lo más importante por ahora.

\- Por fin vas a conocer a Rachel y Jacob, siempre les cuento sobre ti.- dijo emocionado Billy con una sonrisa amplia que dejaba ver casi todos los dientes.- Son mayores que tu pero se que Jacob y tu se llevaran de maravilla.- sonreí.

\- Espero que así sea tío Billy- la verdad no quería pensar en ello ahora, ya vería después si el tal Jacob, Rachel y yo nos caemos bien o no. Mi mente se ocupo en pensar, como le diría a las chicas que posiblemente a mitad del verano me iría a Forks y no las vería por un tiempo. O tal vez no las vería más.

Podría decirles un día antes de irme, pero se enfurecerían conmigo por no haberles dicho mucho antes y no querrían hablarme más. Tal vez podría decirles mañana, pero seria muy pronto y no quería que pasaran el resto de las clases sollozando y recordando los viejos tiempos. No sabia exactamente que hacer. De alguna u otra forma les haría daño. Y sabía que yo también las iba a extrañar, indudablemente. Seria complicado todo esto.

Luego de cenar me fui a mi habitación, me coloque mis audífonos, encendí mi iPod y me puse ha terminar alguna de las tareas que había dejado pendiente. Al terminar me di una ducha y me coloque un camisón. Resolvería las cosas después, aun tengo tiempo de decirles. Me hundí en mi cama y me quede dormida.

* * *

 **Cualquier sugerencia constructiva o ideas, seran bien recibidas.**

 **Espero dejen sus reviews :D**

 **¡Besos!**

 **WolfWoman23**


	3. Invitación al baile

**Me gusto mucho la historia de los lobos, asi que espero les guste.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen***

 ***Solo algunos de ellos que cree***

* * *

 _ **INVITACIÓN AL BAILE**_

Todos estos días Andrea y Jess se alternaban para buscarme y llevarme a la casa, ya que Charlie aún seguía de reposo. Pero poco después de tres días decidió volver, no aguantaba estar sin hacer nada en la casa. Por otro lado no he podido decirles a las chicas que nos mudaremos a final del verano, me parece que decirles en el instituto no es la mejor idea. Así que voy a dejar que las cosas fluyan y les diría en el momento indicado.

Es jueves, en la clase gimnasia y nos encontrábamos estirando para empezar. Esta es una de mis clases preferidas, ya que me desenvuelvo muy bien. Siempre me han gustado los deportes, aunque no practique uno profesionalmente pero me se defender. Como siempre hay personas que destacan más, yo me encontraba en el punto intermedio.

El profesor Green llego y nos pidió hacer diez vueltas a la cancha como de costumbre. Hice mis vueltas y me coloque cerca de algunos alumnos que habían terminado antes que yo. El profesor espero unos minutos más para sonar su silbato.

\- Antes de jugar baloncesto- empezó a decir el profesor Green- Necesito que hagan un círculo - rápidamente nos acomodamos en círculo y él continuo diciendo- Un alumno tiene algo importante que anunciar, adelante señor Landon- en ese momento Tyler se coloco en el centro de la esfera de alumnos.

\- Chicos- dijo él haciendo unas señas con sus manos, mientras sus mejores amigos se acomodaban uno al lado del otro en el centro del círculo. Justo detrás de Tyler y en sus manos tenia una rosa blanca.- Jessica Park- ella abrió mucho sus ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron instantáneamente y todos lo de la clase la miraron. Nadie sabía que iba a pasar. En ese momento los chicos mostraron unos papeles que juntos decía _"¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?"_ \- ¿Qué dices Jess? - se acerco hasta donde estaba ella. Jess estaba sumamente anonadada. Ty se arrodillo y le dio una rosa blanca.

\- Yo...- cerré mis ojos y le suplique al cosmos que le dijera que si. Seria una pena para Tyler que lo rechazara de nuevo y enfrente de toda la clase. Sería la burla de todo el instituto por el resto de su vida.- Por supuesto iré contigo- la sonrisa de Tyler era épica, iluminó toda la cancha, se levanto y empezó a bailar. Todos aplaudieron y se rieron al mismo tiempo, incluso el profesor Green. Andrea y yo nos miramos, ninguna podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Gracias preciosa- le agradeció Tyler y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó de nuevo y sonrió tímidamente.

\- Muy bien, ya fue suficiente de romanticismo y cursilerías tornemos a la clase. Hagan equipos para que jueguen baloncesto, cada equipo debe tener dos chicas como mínimo. Vamos- volvió a sonar su silbato para que nos agrupáramos.

Al salir de la clase nos fuimos a cambiar a los vestidores y de allí Andrea y yo nos fuimos al estacionamiento a esperar a Jess a que terminara de hablar con Tyler. Que la había abordado antes de ir a los vestidores.

En el estacionamiento Andrea no dejaba de caminar en círculos mientras esperábamos a la rubia. Yo solo me reía al ver a Andrea tan ansiosa. A los pocos minutos vimos a Jessica salir por la entrada principal del instituto.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?- Andrea la abordo cuando ya se encontraba mas cerca - Jess, escúpelo todo. No aguanto la intriga.- la rubia rodó los ojos, ella sabia cuan impaciente puede llegar a ser Andrea.

\- Como habrán escuchado le dije que si, y bueno después de la clase se me acerco para que pudiéramos hablar. Entonces me pregunto que si de verdad iba a ir con el al baile...- la pelirroja la interrumpió.

\- Hasta yo dudaría, de tantas veces que lo has rechazado- fulmine a Andrea con la mirada- Lo siento, continua...

\- Le dije que si quiero ir con el. Se emociono mucho y hasta me abrazo. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para vestir el mismo color ese día y ya, eso es todo.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, acerca de Tyler?- pregunte muy curiosa.

\- Desde que ustedes me dijeron la ultima vez, que Tyler gustaba de mi y después de lo que le paso a tu papa, Em. Reflexione y decidí que no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo en darle larga a las citas que me ha invitado Ty. Y bueno, se que el es muy necio y terco. Así que sabía que no se iba a rendir y que me iba a invitar al baile. Y yo solo acepte. Solo quiero disfrutar los momentos.- la pelirroja y yo nos quedamos boca abiertas, no lo podíamos creer. Esto era una revelación.

\- Me sorprendes Jess, y nos alegra mucho que hayas llegado a esa conclusión.- le dije y me acerque hasta ella y la abrase, Andrea hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Quieren ir a comer pizza? - dijo Jess, cuando nos estábamos separando del abrazo grupal.

\- Yo paso, tengo que ir a cuidar a Charlie, hoy fue al trabajo. Pero igual tengo que estar pendiente de él- alce mis hombros, como diciendo que no podían contra eso.

\- Esta bien, iremos otro día.-dijo Andrea- ¿Te llevó?- asentí gustosa, ya quería irme. Me subí al Audi y Andrea encendió el auto.

Al llegar a mi casa, me despedí de mi amiga y rápidamente me dirigí a la entrada. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba Charlie viendo la televisión, mientras limpiaba su escopeta. Lo saludé y subí para ducharme con agua bien caliente para poder quitarme el sudor que aun traía de la clase de gimnasia. Me coloque un short y una blusa de tiras. Escuche que sonaba el timbre. Me extraño mucho, ya que yo no recibía visitas muy a menudo. Al menos que a las chicas se les haya olvidado decirme algo o tengan alguna duda sobre las clases. Pero ellas siempre me llamaban antes. Baje y vi que Charlie estaba en el umbral de la puerta, hablando con un chico. No visualizaba bien quien era. Hasta que me acerque mucho más.

\- ¿Xavier? ¿Qué haces aquí?- él me sonrió y papá lo veía como si lo quisiera asesinar.- Papá voy a estar bien, Xavier y yo nos sentamos aquí en el porche.

\- Los mantendré vigilados- dijo Charlie alejándose y volviéndose a sentar en el sofá a ver la televisión.

\- Ven Xavier, vamos a sentarnos aquí- cerré la puerta detrás de mi y le señale que se sentara en el columpio para dos.

\- Siento haber venido así, sin previo aviso.- se sentó y yo me senté a su lado- No quería causar inconvenientes.

\- No te preocupes, eres muy valiente al venir a mi casa, sabiendo que mi papá es policía- me reí y el alzo sus hombros.

\- Creo que no lo pensé muy bien, pero ya estoy aquí y aun sigo vivo.- ambos nos reímos.

\- No me has dicho a que viniste a mi casa- alce una de mis cejas. Ningún chico había venido a visitarme antes.

\- Voy a ir directo al grano.- se acomodo para mirarme mejor y tomo una de mis manos y dijo- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca se abrió un poco por la sorpresa.- Se que tu y yo solo nos conocemos por las clases, pero me pareces una chica muy linda y supe por tus amigas que nadie te ha invitado.- rodé los ojos sabia que esto era obra de Jessica y Andrea. Me había decepcionado, él me gusta. Pero no quería hacerme ilusiones.

\- Ya entiendo, vienes a invitarme por lástima. Lo debí haber intuido. Soy una idiota.- me iba a levantar del asiento pero no me percate que aún Xavier seguía tomando mis manos.

\- Espera Emma, las cosas no son como te las imaginas- dijo el tratando de defenderse.

\- ¿Cómo son entonces? Explícate Hale.- solté mi mano de la suya, me quede de pie y me cruce de brazos esperando a que hablara.

\- Ellas no saben que yo iba a venir hasta acá, no saben nada. Supe que nadie te había invitado al baile, porque las escuche hablar de ello en las gradas mientras tú jugabas el partido de baloncesto. Lo había decidido hace tiempo, solo que no tenia el valor de decírtelo, hasta hoy.- me volví a sentar al lado de él.

Mire sus ojos verdes y mantuvo su mirada con la mía. El es hermoso, lo sabía desde que hicimos equipo en un experimento de química. Su cabello oscuro color chocolate, que hacia resaltar sus ojos, piel blanca, estatura promedio y delgado. A pesar de todos esos rasgos físicos, siempre mantenía un perfil bajo en el instituto. No llamaba mucho la atención y eso me gustaba de él. No aparentaba para caerles bien a todos.

\- Y ¿bien?- me saco de mis pensamientos. Aún esperaba una respuesta.

\- Te creo. Se que no mientes y digo que sí iré contigo- su sonrisa se amplió mucho más dejando ver los hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

\- Perfecto. ¿De que color iras?

\- Aun no lo se, no pensaba que iría al baile- dije con sinceridad y me reí.

\- Entiendo, cuando logres saberlo me escribes un mensaje para combinar mi traje con el color que escojas. ¿Te parece?

\- Por supuesto, te mantendré al tanto- me levante del asiento y él hizo lo mismo.

\- Hasta mañana Emma- se acerco y beso mi mejilla. Mi corazón se aceleró mucho.

\- Hasta mañana Xavier- espere a que se subiera a su auto y se fuera.

Entre a la casa y aun seguía confundida por lo que acababa de pasar. Subí a mi habitación y empecé a saltar de alegría y no podía parar de sonreír. Ahora debía buscar un vestido, solo faltaba semana y media para el baile. Camine hasta mi armario y comencé a lanzar los vestidos que tengo sobre mi cama y algunos caían al suelo. No tenía muchos pero debía corroborar como me quedan. Me fui probando uno a uno. Ninguno me gusto o me favorecía. Necesito un vestido nuevo urgentemente. Así que baje a hablar con papá.

\- ¿Papá?- pregunte al no verlo en el sofá.

\- ¡En la cocina!- exclamo y camine hasta allí. Me senté en una de las sillas de la isla. -¿Quieres un poco de maní?

\- No, gracias papa.- el siguió comiendo- vine para decirte que el chico que vino hace rato, me invito al baile. Y entonces voy a necesitar un vestido nuevo para poder ir, porfis. ¿Si?- puse mis ojos como los de un cachorro apunto de llorar. Siempre me funcionaba.

\- Esta bien, cuando vayas con las chicas a comprar el dichoso vestido me avisas para darte la tarjeta.- baje del asiento y me fui a abrazarlo.

-Gracias papá, eres lo máximo.- bese su mejilla y subí de nuevo a mi habitación.

* * *

 **Cualquier sugerencia constructiva o ideas, serán bien recibidas.** **Espero dejen sus reviews :D**

 **¡Besos!**

 **WolfWoman23**


	4. Salida entre chicas

**Me gusto mucho la historia de los lobos, así que espero les guste.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen***

 ***Solo algunos de ellos, que cree***

* * *

 _ **SALIDA ENTRE CHICAS**_

Me desperté temprano este sábado. Debía alistarme para salir con las chicas a comprar los vestidos para el baile. Me encontraba de buen humor, así que baje a la cocina. Prepare el desayuno para Charlie y para mí. El se encontraba preparando el café. Serví el desayuno para ambos y nos sentamos a comer. Luego de terminar, me dio la tarjeta y me advirtió que la usara con prudencia. Lo cual acepte con mucha responsabilidad.

Se despidió de mí y se fue a su trabajo. Lave los platos y subí para ducharme y vestirme. Me coloque algo cómodo, pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa violeta. Mientras me colocaba los zapatos, sonó la corneta de un auto. Sabia que eran las chicas, tome mi bolso y baje. Cerré con seguro la puerta de la casa y me subí al auto en la parte trasera.

\- Hola chicas- dije enérgicamente; me coloque el cinturón. Jess iba al volante y Andrea de copiloto.

\- Hola Em, ¿lista para divertirnos?- dijo la rubia mirándome por el retrovisor.

\- Por supuesto, ¿a donde vamos?- Jess comenzó a manejar.

\- Vamos a un centro comercial que queda a media hora de aquí, mi madre nos recomendó una tienda que tiene mucha variedad en vestidos- dijo la pelirroja girándose en el asiento para poder mirarme.- Así que, hoy piensas contarnos quien fue el afortunado en invitarte al baile. Mira que ayer no dijiste nada.

\- No quería que alguien escuchara- ella rodo los ojos- Pero hoy les diré.

\- Escúpelo Swan- dijo impacientemente Jess.

\- Iré con Xavier, el fue a...- iba a continuar pero Andrea me interrumpió.

\- ¿Xavier Hale? ¿El mismo que va a clases de gimnasia y química? ¿El de ojos verdes y cabello color chocolate?- asentí- Vaya Em, te lo tenias bien escondido. ¿Cómo te invito? Cuéntanos.

\- Sí dejarás de interrumpir les contaría todo- hizo como si cerrara su boca con un candado y botaba la llave por la ventana del auto- Muy bien, eso fue algo exagerado y tonto- admití- Él fue hasta mi casa, fue muy arriesgado ya que Charlie lo fulminaba con la mirada y además estaba limpiando su escopeta- reí recordando la escena- Nos sentamos en el porche, le pregunte que hacia en mi casa y el fue directo al grano, diciéndome que quería ir conmigo al baile y que me invitaba porque lo había escuchado de ustedes- los ojos de Andrea casi se salían de órbita. Continúe porque sabía que me quería interrumpir de nuevo- Pero luego me aclaro las cosas y me dijo que un día las escucho hablando, de que aun no me habían invitado al baile. Entonces se decidió en invitarme y acepte. Por cierto hasta tomo mi mano, algo que no me incómodo.- alce mis hombros e hice una mueca con mi boca. No quería que ellas supieran que me gusta Xavier. Mejor dicho nunca les dije. En las amistades también hay secretos, ¿no?

\- ¡Vaya!, nunca me imagine que Hale te invitaría al baile. Pero me alegra mucho que lo haya hecho- dijo Jess mientras mantenía la vista en el camino.- Y ¿ya tienen un color para combinarse?- negué con la cabeza.

\- Él me dijo que lo escogiera yo y que luego le avisará. ¿Ustedes tienen un color?- ambas asintieron.

\- Tyler y yo escogimos azul obscuro. Resalta su piel y a mi también.- la sonrisa de Jess sonrisa se hacia mas amplia cada vez que mencionaba a Ty.

\- James y yo decidimos ir de blanco perlado. Favorece a mi cabello y mis pecas y a él resaltaría su figura.- casi saltaba en el asiento de la emoción.

\- Yo no he pensado en ello.- levante una de mis cejas y coloque mi dedo índice en mi mentón fingiendo pensar.

\- Tienes la ventaja de que eres morena y tu color de cabello es obscuro como el azabache. A las morenas les favorecen muchos colores.- dijo Jess- Te ayudaremos a encontrar el vestido y color indicado para ambos.

Al llegar al centro comercial, fuimos directo a la tienda que nos recomendó la mama de Andrea. Entrado a la tienda vimos vestidos por doquier, de diferentes colores, tamaños, largos, cortos, escotados, conservadores, pomposos, sencillos, brillantes, de encaje, provocadores; una lista interminable de vestidos. Todas nos quedamos anonadadas. La tienda estaba llena de chicas con sus mamás o solas como era el caso de nosotras. Una joven muy esbelta, curvilínea y con mucho maquillaje se nos acerco. Se presento como Fabiola, parecía agradable a simple vista.

Nos llevo a un reservado con vestidor y un súper espejo. No éramos las únicas allí, también estaban un par de hermanas con su madre. Fabiola empezó a ayudar a Jessica y Andrea ya que ambas sabían lo que querían. Cada una se probó tres vestidos. Andrea se decidió por uno corto un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, blanco perlado como ella deseaba, con escote en V en la espalda y unos tacones rojos. Por otro lado Jessica eligió un vestido azul obscuro, detalles brillantes en el escote de corazón, tipo coctel (largo), que se ajusta a su figura y complementando con unos tacones color piel. Ellas se veían espectaculares, incluso sin maquillaje y los accesorios.

Llego mi turno de probarme los vestidos. No sabía que me favorece mas, porque yo no soy como Andrea y Jessica que son delgadas. Yo soy un poco mas rellenita, con curvas eso si. Mis cabellos son crespos y obscuros como el azabache- como dijo Jess- piel morena, ojos marrones obscuros y alta. Fabiola llego con varios vestidos, cada uno de un color distinto. Primero me dio a probar el rosado, a ninguna le gusto. De segundo el color verde olivo, a mi no me gusto parecía una aceituna. De tercero uno esmeralda, hacia resaltar mi piel y me gustaba como quedaba en mi.

Decidí probarme el rojo a ver que tal. Las chicas quedaron asombradas al verme salir. Cuando me mire en el espejo, supe que ese era el vestido. Su corte es de sirena, largo hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas, ajustado al cuerpo, con escote en V al frente, no dejando ver mucho los senos- si no Charlie me "mataría"- y con unos tacones negros. Estaba decidido este es el vestido que voy a llevarme. Pagamos los vestidos y tacones. Salimos de allí para la feria de comida.

Cada quien eligió comer lo que mas le apetecía, por mi parte decidí comer una buena comida chatarra. Ordene y luego me senté en una mesa a esperar que las chicas regresaran con sus almuerzos. En ese momento decidí escribirle a Xavier - Hola pareja de baile, ya decidí el color y es rojo. Ya tengo el vestido. - se lo envíe y guarde mi celular. Las chicas llegaron a la mesa y almorzamos entre anécdotas y risas. El resto de la tarde se hizo amena. Nos comimos unos helados, que nos invito Jess. Y antes de que cayera el sol, ya estábamos de regresó a nuestras casas. Les agradecí a las chicas por el día tan entretenido y ellas se despidieron de mí. Entre dando saltitos a la casa y Charlie estaba viendo la televisión como de costumbre. Si no viera que estuviera respirando, pensaría que es un zombi.

\- Hola papá, ¿cómo te has sentido?- deje mis bolsas en el umbral de la sala y me senté junto a Charlie en el sofá.

\- Muy bien hija, el jefe no me asignó mucho trabajo hoy. ¿Y a ustedes cómo les fue? ¿Encontraste algo bonito?- siempre tenia una cara de póker, lo cual ya me había acostumbrado.

\- Si, encontramos los mejores vestidos y nos fue de maravilla. Fue lindo pasar una tarde diferente con las chicas.- me levante del sofá y tome de nuevo mi bolsa- Voy a estar arriba por si necesitas algo papá.

\- Por supuesto hija, feliz noche - miro como subía las escaleras y se volvió a ver su programa de televisión.

* * *

 **Me adelante un poco para actualizar, ya que mañana no podre publicar. Espero pasen una Feliz Navidad.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia constructiva o ideas, serán bien recibidas** **:D**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews: Monica1602, OnlyRobPatti y monica.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	5. Baile

**Me gusto mucho la historia de los lobos, así que espero les guste.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen***

 ***Solo algunos de ellos, que cree***

* * *

 _ **BAILE**_

Había llegado el día del baile, todos estaban emocionados en el instituto. Más los de ultimo año, que ya les faltaba poco para su graduación. A mi me faltaba un año para sentir esa alegría y poder ir a la universidad. Pero no quería preocuparme por ello ahora, quiero disfrutarlo al máximo, este baile.

Aunque posiblemente no seria lo máximo, porque hoy les diría a las chicas que me mudo a Forks. Podría salir mal o muy bien. No lo sé exactamente, pero necesitaba decirles. Solo tuvimos clases hasta el mediodía, ya que tienen que arreglar el salón para el baile y todos esos detalles. Me encontraba por los pasillos buscando a las chicas. No sabía donde se habían metido. Me dijeron que irían a hablar con sus parejas de baile y regresarían pronto. No contestaban mis llamadas, ni mis textos.

Decidí no insistir más. Así que me regrese para salir por la entrada principal. Allí llamaría a Charlie para que me viniera a recoger. Si, eso haré.

Como podían hacerme esto, hoy que precisamente les quería contar todo, se habían perdido. Quien sabe a donde. Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos. No vi que el piso estaba recién encerado. Me resbale y caí del lado derecho, mi cadera y mi brazo se habían llevado todo el golpe. Grite del dolor y me gire para quedar boca arriba. Escuche una voz masculina que decía mi nombre. No la identifique inmediatamente, aún estaba aturdida por el dolor.

\- ¡Emma! - volvió a decir mi nombre, escuchaba como sus pisadas se hacían mas fuerte a medida que se acercaba a mi. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que es Xavier- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?- negué con la cabeza.

\- Ayúdame a levantarme por favor- el se arrodillo a un lado de mi y me extendió sus manos para que las pudiera tomar. Levante mi torso y gemí del dolor. El me miraba con preocupación, su ceño se arrugo y sus labios hicieron una mueca.

\- ¿Segura que esta bien?- asentí, coloque mi mano en su mejilla y el tomo mi mano acariciándola.

\- Segura, gracias por preocuparte. Solo me duele un poco, pero no para tanto- quite mi mano de su rostro y el siguió ayudándome para que me levantara. Coloco su mano en mi cadera, cuidando que no me volviera a caer. Salimos de ese pasillo con sumo cuidado, e hizo que me sentara en un banco que están en el estacionamiento.- Gracias de nuevo Xavier.

\- Es todo un placer para mí haberte ayudado. Menos mal estaba que se me ocurrió pasar por ese pasillo y te vi allí en el suelo.- no se si era idea mía, pero sus ojos parecían un poco mas obscuros de lo habitual. Cualquiera se perdería en esos ojos.

\- Eres mi salvador- dije dramáticamente y me reí, él también lo hizo.- Llamaré a mi padre, para que venga por mi.

\- No, no lo hagas- arquee una de mis cejas, no sabia a donde quería llegar con eso- Yo te llevo, no tengo problema en hacerlo- las chicas me habían dejado plantada aquí, así que decidí decirle que si.

\- Esta bien- me levante del banco y empecé a cojear un poco. El ágilmente coloco de nuevo su mano en mi cadera- Estoy bien, puedo sola- soltó su mano de mi cadera- Espero que se me quite un poco el dolor. Porque quiero bailar toda la noche- su sonrisa se amplio mucho y sus ojos brillaron.

\- Estoy seguro que estarás mejor, porque quiero verte esta noche- si hubiera podido sonrojarme, lo hubiera hecho; llegamos a su auto, me abrió la puerta para que pudiera subir y la cerró. Dio la vuelta para subirse al volante. Arranco el auto y coloco una música muy suave en su reproductor.

\- ¿A que hora vienes por mi?- me miró por unos segundos y volvió a mirar la carretera, ahora veía sus ojos mas claros.

\- A las 7:30 ¿te parece bien?

\- Si, me parece genial.- no podía esperar para esta noche, estoy muy ansiosa.- ¿Ya tienes todo preparado?

\- Por supuesto. No te diré mucho porque quiero sorprenderte- ¿Sorprenderme? ¿Qué tendría planeado?

\- Entiendo- hice una mueca con mi boca. Me moría de la curiosidad. El estaciono el auto. Mire hacia al lado y habíamos llegado a mi casa.- Mmm muchas gracias por haberme traído- abrí la puerta y me baje.

\- Nos vemos mas tarde.- cerré la puerta del auto. Camine un poco lento, aun me dolía la pierna y abrí la puerta de la casa. Me gire para ver si Xavier seguía allí y ya se había marchado.

Deje mi bolso en mi habitación y baje de nuevo para almorzar. Después de ello, me acosté en la cama y me quede mirando el techo por un rato. Hasta que sonó mi celular. Mire la pantalla y es Jessica. Suspire y tome la llamada.

\- ¿Si?- dije sin ganas.

\- ¿Dónde éstas?- alce mis cejas mucho, casi que se perdían en mi cabello.

\- ¿Cómo que en donde estoy? En mi casa, gracias a Xavier. Porque si fuera por ustedes aun seguiría esperándolas como una estúpida en el instituto.- me descargue con todo.

\- Em, lo sentimos mucho de verdad. Se nos fue el tiempo.

\- Si discúlpanos por favor- dijo Andrea y me imagine que estaba en alta voz.

\- Las odio de verdad, que sea la última vez que me hacen esto. Porque si no me voy a enojar mucho. Y no me verán más.- lo último era en parte verdad. Ahora me entro la angustia de encontrar la manera de decirles.

\- Gracias Em, te queremos mucho. Nos vemos en la noche, recuerda maquilarte muy bien. Como te dije la otra vez.- dijo Jess

\- Por supuesto, nos vemos más tarde.- colgaron y decidí hundirme de nuevo en mi cama. Así estuve hasta que fueron las cinco de la tarde. Baje para tomar una merienda - últimamente me daba muchos antojitos- tome un panecillo y un vaso de jugo. Charlie ya estaba allí en el sofá, lo salude con un beso en la mejilla y le dije que estaría arriba alistándome para el baile. Subí de nuevo. Ya me había tragado la merienda.

Me di una ducha con agua caliente para relajar mis músculos. Me senté frente a mi peinadora y comencé con mi rutina para hacer mis rizos. Los deje que se le liberaran a su gusto y empecé con mi maquillaje. No quería nada ostentoso, pero si quería un maquillaje que llamara la atención de Xavier. Uno que lo dejara boquiabierto. Al terminar de maquillarme, fui al armario y busque el vestido. Sabía que este vestido causaría suspiros. Ya que habitualmente siempre nos vemos con uniforme.

Me coloque el vestido con sumo cuidado, para no correr mi maquillaje y dañarme el cabello. Luego subí el cierre que quedaba a un lado del vestido. Me mire en el espejo y si este vestido no hacia que Xavier se fije en mi. No se que lo haría. Mire el reloj ya faltaba poco para las 7:30.

Me coloque los tacones y me retoque de nuevo, para que no se me escapara algún detalle. Escuche que Charlie me llamaba desde abajo, gritando que mi compañero de baile ya había llegado. Suspire profundamente antes de abrir la puerta y descender por las escaleras.

Allí estaba él, con un smoking negro, su camisa es roja como el de mi vestido, corbata negra y con una maceta de lirios morados en su mano izquierda. Mis favoritas, ¿como lo sabia? Mire fugazmente a Charlie y estaba sorprendido. En muy pocas ocasiones me colocaba un vestido y mucho menos así de ajustado.

\- Hija si me permites decir que, estas realmente preciosa- tomo mi mano para que terminara de bajar las escaleras.

\- Gracias papá, te lo agradezco- mire a Xavier sus ojos brillaban y estaban de color verde manzana. Creería que cambian según su estado de ánimo. Inmediatamente le sonreí.

\- Hola hermosa- se acerco hasta mí y beso mi mejilla. Charlie carraspeó- Lo siento señor Swan- dijo un poco avergonzado- Te traje estos lirios. Se que son tus favoritas y el color también- me las dio y aspire su perfume. ¿Quién le diría que me gustan estas flores? O mejor dicho ¿cómo lo había averiguado?

\- Gracias, Xavier. ¿Papá nos puedes tomar una fotografía?- le di mi celular y el asintió. Xavier se coloco junto a mí y coloco su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Ambos posamos y sonreímos para la cámara- Gracias papá, nos vemos mas tarde- bese su mejilla.

\- No la traigas tan tarde y recuerda cuídala- esto se lo dijo a Xavier con hostilidad y un tono de intimidación al mismo tiempo. Le di las flores a mi papá y le dije que les echara agua. Tome la mano de Xavier y lo arrastre hasta su auto. Tenia que sacarlo de allí antes de que Charlie sacara la escopeta. Xavier me ayudo a subirme en la parte del copiloto. Cerró la puerta y ágilmente se subió al volante. Me di cuenta que no había dejado de sonreír desde que me vio bajar las escaleras.

\- ¿Por qué la sonrisa?- pregunte curiosa y sus ojos me miraron de nuevo. Mi respiración se detuvo por unos segundos.

\- Siendo sincero, estas linda y eso me hace sonreír. Nunca te había visto vestida así.- mi corazón se acelero y mis manos empezaron a sudar.

\- Gracias- acelero el auto y en cuestiones de minutos ya estábamos en el estacionamiento del instituto.

Abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a bajar. Es todo un caballero. Agarro mi mano y trate de soltarla, porque aun estaban sudadas y él me tomo con mas fuerza. Agradecí mucho que no le importara eso. Caminamos hasta llegar al salón de fiesta. El ambiente estaba en su elemento. La música retumbaba en las paredes y la mayoría estaba bailando en la pista. Toda la decoración se trataba de Londres, un poco obscuro y con luces por todos lados imitando a las estrellas. Había un Big Ben gigante a un costado del salón. Todo estaba decorado meticulosamente sobre Londres. Se veía perfecto. Logramos encontrar una mesa y allí nos sentamos. Por supuesto el me corrió la silla para que me pudiera sentar.

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- me susurro al oído, haciéndome estremecer.

\- Por supuesto, lo que tú quieras tomar yo lo tomo- beso mis cabellos y vi como se iba. En ese instante vi como Andrea Y Jessica se acercaban hasta mí.

\- Vaya te vez hermosa Em- dijo Jess sentándose a mi lado izquierdo y Andrea se sentó a mí otro lado.

\- ¿Dónde esta el galán?- pregunto Andrea tratando de buscarlo con la mirada.

\- Gracias Jess. Y esta buscando algo de tomar para los dos. Ustedes tampoco se ven mal y ¿sus acompañantes?

\- Están por allá con sus amigos, charlando un rato- contesto Andrea. De repente sus ojos se abrieron mucho y yo arrugue mi ceño. ¿Qué estaría mirando, que se sorprendió tanto?

\- Buenas noches chicas, están muy elegantes y bellas hoy- Jessica se le unió a Andrea, abriendo mucho su boca. Por su voz, sabia que es Xavier. Coloco mi bebida en la mesa y me sonrió.

\- Gracias- dije y las chicas aún seguían anonadadas. Tosí un poco para que reaccionaran.

\- Ah si... Gracias Xavier por el halago.- dijo Jessica amablemente, aunque aun parecía un poco distraída.

\- Con permiso las dejo para que charlen un rato. Luego regreso contigo preciosa- me guiño el ojo y se alejo.

\- Emma, es todo un galán. Aun estoy sorprendida, esta guapísimo.- dijo Andrea mientras me sacudía los hombros- Wau...- suspiro.

\- Hale tenía escondido esos atributos.- rio Jess- Bien hecho amiga.

\- No sean tontas es solo por esta noche. No quiero ilusionarme porque pronto me voy a mudar...- pare en seco, ambas me miraron con una ceja alzada y apretando sus bocas formando una línea recta.

\- ¿De qué hablas Emma?- pregunto la rubia. Debía decirles de una vez por todas.

\- Yo se los iba a decir pronto, aun no esta decidido cuando va a ser. Pero...- baje mi mirada, no podía verlas a los ojos- nos vamos a mudar a Forks. Es una decisión sólida- me atreví a mirarlas, ambas tenían los ojos llenos de lagrimas a punto de salir.

\- ¿Por qué Emma? No nos hagas esto, no quiero que te vayas- dijo Jess abrazándome con fuerza y Andrea la siguió.

\- Chicas, lo hago por el bien de Charlie. El doctor no quiere que lleve más estrés y allá en Forks puede trabajar sin tantas presiones. No crean que para mi es fácil decirles esto- ahora las tres estábamos llorando a cantaros. No me podía ver, pero de seguro había arruinado mi maquillaje- Las voy a extrañar un montón.

\- Nosotras también. Si te quedas para el verano deberías disfrutarlo al máximo- dijo Jess.

-Me parece súper bien. ¿Chicas?- ambas dejaron de abrazarme y me miraron- Deberíamos ir al tocador, creo que arruinamos nuestros maquillajes.- les dije y ellas se tocaron el rostro. Vieron sus dedos y tenían el delineador en las mejillas.

\- Vamos antes de que nuestros galanes nos vean así y se espanten- las tres reímos y nos fuimos a retocar el maquillaje.

Después de maquillarnos, fuimos a buscar a los chicos. Que nos esperaban en la mesa. Jess se fue con Tyler a bailar. Andrea y James decidieron seguir conversando en la mesa. Y Xavier y yo decidimos pasear por los jardines del instituto.

Llegamos a un camino de piedras que daba a un pequeño asiento para dos, allí nos sentamos. A pesar de que estábamos afuera, aun se podía escuchaba la música. Sentí un poco de frío. Amablemente Xavier me dio su chaqueta para sosegar el frío.

\- Gracias- le dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- De nada- froto sus manos un poco para mantenerse caliente.

\- Tengo mucha curiosidad. ¿Quién te dijo que me gustan los lirios morados?- su sonrisa era de total confianza y picardía.

\- Recuerdas que a principio del año escolar, los profesores de Biología nos dijeron que cada quien tenia que traer su flor favorita. Para plantarlas en el jardín botánico- asentí, recuerdo ese día. Me llene el uniforme de tierra por estar plantando esas flores- Bueno, de tantas flores que habían traído, me fije en ti, en la flor que habías escogido y la guarde en mi memoria. Me imagine que esa es tu favorita. Los lirios morados- definitivamente esto hacia que me gustara mucho más Xavier. Pero deseche esa idea inmediatamente.

\- Vaya, no me imagine que ese día aun recordaras la flor que había escogido. Eres muy observador- se encogió de hombros y sonrió, marcando sus hoyuelos.

\- Todo sea por la persona...- se quedo en silencio y cambio el tema rápidamente- ¿Quieres bailar?

\- ¿Aquí afuera?

\- Si, porque no.- tomo una de mis manos y ayudo a levantarme del asiento- Así no tropezamos con nadie y solo somos tú y yo- su voz se volvió más seductora y sutil.

Tomo mi mano derecha extendiéndola un poco y su mano izquierda la coloco en el medio de mi espalda. Yo descanse mi mano izquierda en su hombro. Nos movíamos al compas de una sonata lenta. Debía admitir que Xavier sabe bailar. Con cada paso nos acercábamos más. El me miraba fijamente, casi sin pestañear. Miraba mis labios de hito en hito. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar de nuevo. Mi boca se separo un poco y relamí mis labios. Sabia lo que venia, no se como va a resultar todo esto. Si me besa, será mi primera vez. En ese momento me saco de mis pensamientos, Xavier junto sus labios con los míos. Ambos movíamos nuestros labios. Hasta que decidí romper el beso y me aleje de él.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿No te gusto?- me senté de nuevo en el asiento y el se unió a mi. Tenía mi mirada fija en el suelo. No quería mirarlo. Si lo hacia me iba a perder en esos ojos.

\- Claro que me gusto, solo que...- el coloco uno de sus dedos en mi mentón e hizo que subiera la mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Emma?

\- No puedo hacer esto-sus ojos se fijaron en los míos- Pronto me voy a mudar lejos de aquí y no quiero ilusionarme contigo. Y tampoco quiero hacerte daño- su rostro se volvió triste- No te pongas triste, no es tu culpa. Agradezco que nos hayamos besado, lo anhelaba, porque siempre me has llamado la atención.

\- Tú también me gustas Emma. Pero bueno no podre luchar con que te vayas a mudar. Espero que en futuro cercano podamos volverlo a intentar- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se notaba su esperanza.

\- Es un trato- su sonrisa se amplio mucho mas y me hizo sonreír también- ¿Quieres entrar de nuevo?

\- Por supuesto- se levanto y tomo mi mano para ayudar a levantarme. Caminamos en silencio hacia el salón de fiesta. Un silencio cómodo. Ya que no quedamos en malos términos. Hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes pero así es el destino.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, espero les haya gustado. Respondiendo las preguntas de Mónica, si se van a mudar juntos. Mas adelante conocera a Bella y actualizó los viernes.**

 **Gracias por dejartu review Mónica ;)**

 **Cualquier sugerencia constructiva o ideas, serán bien recibidas.** **Espero dejen sus reviews :D**

 **WolfWoman23**


	6. Forks

**Me gusto mucho la historia de los lobos, asi que espero les guste.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen***

 ***Solo algunos de ellos, que cree***

* * *

 _ **FORKS**_

Pase un verano increíble con las chicas. Salíamos casi a diario, siempre teníamos algo que hacer. Fuimos a acampar, a la playa, piscinas, al cine, comer helado, de compras, a los bolos e sinfines de actividades. Y si no encontrábamos algo divertido por hacer, nos inventábamos cualquier cosa para pasar el día juntas. Charlie se sentía mucho mejor, ya no tenía tantas responsabilidades en la estación de policía. Ya su Jefe le había concedido el traslado a Forks. El estaba muy contento de volver a su pequeño pueblo. En cambio para mí se me haría un poco más difícil, cambiaría de casa, de clima, de instituto y de amigos. Todo seria totalmente nuevo para mí. No sabia que esperar al llegar a Forks. Bueno seria otra ciudad más. Una ciudad monótona y aburrida. O eso era lo que me decía Charlie, que no había mucho que hacer por allá. Pero a él le gustaba esa tranquilidad.

A medida que se acercaba el final del verano, la nostalgia se apoderaba de Jess, Andrea y de mi. Un par de semanas antes de mudarnos me había despedido de ellas y decidimos comprar tres brazaletes cada una con una palmera. Para que me recordara al sol, la playa y nuestra amistad.

Estaba en mi habitación echándole un último vistazo, mientras Charlie terminaba de supervisar que los chicos de la mudanza terminaran de subir hasta la última caja. Nosotros nos iríamos en avión, queríamos llegar antes para recibir las cosas en la casa de Forks. Escuche cuando Charlie me llamo para que me apresurara, porque íbamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto. Cerré la puerta de la habitación detrás de mí y baje las escaleras encontrándome con Charlie en el umbral de la puerta principal. Nos subimos al taxi y le ordeno al chofer que nos llevara al aeropuerto. Me quede viendo por la ventana, hasta que perdí de vista la casa y se me hizo un pequeño agujero en mi corazón.

* * *

Forks, se veía lúgubre. Las nubes grises cubrían todo el pueblo, al parecer iba a llover. Camino a la vieja casa de Charlie y nueva casa para mí. Toda la carretera estaba llena de árboles frondosos y el olor a tierra húmeda era muy predominante. La casa de Charlie es un poco más grande que la anterior, pero se veía muy acogedora. Bajamos las maletas del taxi y entramos a la casa.

Al entrar a la casa el olor a polvo se hacia presente. A pesar de que Billy y Jacob venían a "limpiar", tenia un olor peculiar, ya que la casa no ha sido habitada totalmente en catorce años, pero se iría mientras permanezcamos aquí y le demos una buena limpieza. Charlie me indico mi habitación o mejor dicho la habitación de Bella. Estaba totalmente vacía y solo deje mis maletas allí. Me acerque hasta la ventana que daba vista al bosque, había una que otras flores naturales alrededor de la casa. Temía que iba a pasar mis noches observando el espeso y frondoso bosque desde esta ventana.

Al instante llegaron los chicos de la mudanza, nos dedicamos a descargar y acomodar todo. Así pasamos la última semana del verano. Con un poco de ayuda del tío Billy, se disculpo de parte de su hijo Jacob por ausentarse. Decidí pintar mi cuarto de morado y decorarlo con un par de cuadros. La cama la coloque en el medio de la habitación y junto a ella un par de mesas de noche, cada una de ellas con una pequeña lámpara que hacia juego. Colgué mi ropa en el armario, agradecí que tuviera el suficiente espacio para que entrara toda mi ropa. Ya mi peinadora estaba en su sitio y termine de colocarle las cosas correspondientes. El resto de los días la pasamos acomodando, martillando, arreglando y limpiando.

* * *

Ya faltaba un día para ir al instituto. Habíamos terminado de acomodar todo y Charlie no estaba en casa. Así que decidí colocarme la chaqueta y unas botas de lluvia para ir a inspeccionar el bosque, precisamente por la parte trasera de la casa. Al salir el aire fresco se apodero de mis pulmones, purificándolos. La brisa soplaba fuertemente golpeando en mi rostro y haciendo que mi cabello se deje llevar por el viento.

Caminando mas adentro, me sorprendí al ver una casa en el árbol. Estaba a una altura de cinco metros aproximadamente. Entre tres árboles. Solo tenía una plataforma, no estaba totalmente terminada porque hay unas paredes a medias y aún no tenia techo. Parecía como si aún la estuvieran construyendo o terminando de darle los toques finales. No vi a nadie cerca y decidí curiosear. Subí por unas escaleras tipo caracol, los escalones son de roble - lo sabia por su olor, color y gracias a las clases de carpintería- barandales de ramas de árboles, daban ese toque rústico.

Tenía una pequeña terraza y solo había una pared y un hoyo que me imaginó que debía ir la puerta. De quien sea esta casa, le esta yendo bien. Ahora tenía un poco de envidia, porque quería una para mí. Posiblemente regresaría otro día y si hay alguien construyendo, trataría de hacerme su amiga y quizás podría ayudarlo. Me gustan los proyectos nuevos y más si se trata de herramientas, podría poner en práctica todo lo que he aprendido. Y hacer mas cosas aparte de una pajarera y casitas para decoraciones.

Me percate que estaba obscureciendo y me apresure para regresar a la casa. Antes de que Charlie se preocupe por mí. Y quien sabe, a lo mejor ya estaría patrullando por allí buscándome como persona desaparecida. Apreté el paso y vi que las luces de la casa están encendidas. Sabia que me ganaría un buen regaño.

\- Hola papá, estaba inspeccionando en el bosque. No me fui tan lejos.- dije excusando rápidamente mientras entraba por la puerta trasera de la casa. Charlie se encontraba de brazos cruzados en el umbral de la cocina. Trague grueso, esto no era bueno.

\- ¿Por qué no contestas tu celular?- dijo acercándose hasta mí.

\- No lo llevo conmigo- enfatice tocándome los bolsillos de la chaqueta y la de mis jeans- Lo deje en mi habitación.

\- Tenias que haberme avisado Emma Rose Swan- estaba realmente enojado- Para eso te compre un celular- su ceño se frunció mucho- Estas castigada toda una semana. Yo mismo te llevare y buscare al instituto- la verdad es que no hacia mucha diferencia, eso era lo que hacia antes. Pero fingí que me afectaba mucho el castigo y agonizaba de la zozobra- Cenaras y luego te iras a tu habitación, mañana es tu primer día de clase.

\- Si, señor- le hice un saludo militar. Me fulminó con la mirada y se me escapo una risita- Lo siento papá, no era mi intención. Por cierto ¿tengo que ir uniformada?- el negó con la cabeza.

\- Puedes ir como quieras- se encogió de hombros y yo me emocione, porque era la primera vez que iba a ir a un instituto, donde no tenía que ir en uniforme.

\- Me parece genial. Muero de hambre, ¿qué trajiste de cenar?- él empezó a caminar hacia la cocina y yo lo seguí.

\- Compre hamburguesas y papas fritas.- me senté en el mesón de la cocina y él me paso un plato para servirme. Ambos cenamos en silencio.

Me desperté animada, hoy es el primer día en el nuevo instituto. Me siento un poco ansiosa y nerviosa. No quería arruinar nada, porque es la primera impresión que van a tener de mi al verme. Espero no tropezarme. Aunque no lo hago con frecuencia pero uno nunca sabe. Mire por la ventana y vi que el cielo aún tenia nubes grises. El sol no se veía por ningún lado. Me fui a dar una ducha con agua caliente. Me coloque un jeans azul claro, una blusa blanca, cuello en V con mangas tres cuartos y mis zapatillas. Deje mi cabello suelto. Tome mi mochila y baje a desayunar.

Charlie me dejo cerca de la entrada del instituto. Ya había varias personas alrededor, charlando y abrazándose. Le pregunte a uno de los alumnos donde quedaba la recepción y amablemente me indicó el lugar. Empuje la gran puerta de cristal de la recepción y el olor a incienso de canela penetro mis fosas nasales. Casi me ahogo de lo fuerte que olía. La señora que estaba detrás de un mostrador me sonrió.

\- Buen día- dijo carismática.

\- Buen día...- mire un momento su identificación que tenia del lado izquierdo de su camisa- Señora Martha Green.- me guiño y creí que sus pestañas postizas se iban a caer.- Soy nueva en la institución, y quería saber si me podía facilitar mi horario de clases.

\- Por supuestos querida, dime tu nombre y apellido. Para buscar en el sistema.- sus largas uñas postizas se colocaron en el teclado, esperando que dijera mi nombre para empezar a teclear.

\- Emma Rose Swan- su sonrisa apareció de nuevo y no entendía porque. No había dicho ningún chiste.

\- Oh eres la hija de Charlie Swan, bienvenida pequeña. Tu hermana Bella fue una excelente alumna- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso le pregunté por ella? Apreté mis labios fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- Si, que chévere. Me puede dar mi horario por favor. No quiero llegar tarde a clases.- asintió y rápidamente tecleo. Pocos segundos después salía un papel de la impresora.

\- Aquí tienes querida. Que tengas un buen día.

\- Gracias, igual para usted Martha- salí de allí lo más rápido posible, no quería que me preguntara o me dijera alguna otra cosa de Bella.

Mire mi horario y la primera clase es Historia. Que divertido. Escuchar sobre la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial me daba mucho sueño, pero tendría que esforzarme mucho porque esta vez no tengo a las chicas para que me ayuden. Camine por los pasillos tratando de encontrar el salón, hasta que decidí pedir ayuda con alguno de los alumnos. Algunos me miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre. A lo mejor ya se había corrido el rumor que Charlie Swan regreso a Forks y tiene una hija adoptada. Que podía esperar es un pueblo pequeño y los rumores llegan rápido.

Entre al salón y solo había seis personas allí. Me senté en el medio. Poco apoco se fue llenando el salón, todos me miraban expectantes. Odio la atención que me están dando, no me gusta. Me hace sentir incomoda. Además ni que fuera la ultima bebida en el desierto, no era para tanto. El azote de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos. El profesor había llegado y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Nos dio la bienvenida y empezó la clase energéticamente. Al menos eso me mantendría enfocada.

En la clase de Biología la profesora nos coloco en parejas. Y mi compañera es Taylor Anderson, hija del director del instituto. Es de tamaño promedio, cabello liso, color marrón chocolate, piel pálida que hace resaltar sus pecas y ojos azules. La verdad no parecía hija del director. Por lo general son egocéntricas y presumidas. Pero Taylor es totalmente distinta. Me cae muy bien.

\- No me gusta decir que soy la hija del director- confeso ella mientras estábamos en la fila para tomar nuestro almuerzo- Pero cuando llegue aquí, ya todos sabían. Y sin yo haber dicho algo- se empezó a reír- Pero bueno no le doy mayor importancia.

\- Te entiendo, me esta pasando ahora a mi. Ya todos saben que soy la hija del ex Jefe de policías y que soy adoptada- me encogí de hombros.

\- Vaya, que rápido vuela los rumores. Lo siento.- la mire extrañada.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes?

\- Porque todos saben eso de ti y bueno no debe ser fácil para ti que seas adoptada.

\- La verdad no me molesta ser adoptada, además siempre lo supe. Porque Charlie es pálido y yo morena- me reí- Tarde o temprano me iba a dar cuenta, ¿no crees?- ella sonrió.

\- Tienes razón Emma- cada una tomo un bandeja, nos servimos lo que queríamos y luego nos sentamos en una mesa vacía.

\- No me estas preguntando pero, me gusta tu cabello. Se ve bien alborotado- la verdad no me esperaba eso. Pero veo en ella sinceridad.

\- Muchas gracias Taylor. Si lo bueno es que no lleva mucho arreglo- me sonrió y ambas seguimos comiendo y charlando.

La última clase es Gimnasia. Agradecí que esta clase sea la última y sería todos los días. Esta clase seria la única que podre disfrutar al máximo. Taylor y yo fuimos a los vestidores, para colocarnos el uniforme de gimnasia.

\- No me gusta hacer ejercicio. Soy pésima-confeso Taylor mientras se colocaba los zapatos deportivos.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- pregunte curiosa.

\- Porque soy mala en los deportes. No puedo ni lanzar una pelota de tenis- se empezó a reír de ella misma.

\- Puedo ayudarte en eso. Si así lo quieres- cerré mi locker y guarde la llave en el bolsillo de mi short.

\- Claro que quiero. Vamos antes de que llegue el profesor- asentí y ambas salimos de allí. La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban calentando y nos unimos a ellos.

\- Buenas tardes alumnos- empezó a decir una voz masculina. Me giré para ver al profesor. Me sorprendió, se ve muy grande y atlético, sus músculos hacia ver su camisa miniatura. De seguro va un gimnasio a ejercitarse mucho. Tenia uno que otros tatuajes visibles. Sus ojos grises y cabello negro, lo hacían ver muy atractivo. Mire a las otras chicas y literalmente se encontraban babeando por el profesor. Lo más seguro habían tomado esta clase solo para estar cerca del profesor.

\- Hagan un círculo, por favor- todos le hicimos caso- Para los que no me conocen, soy el profesor Chris Robinson. Este año será muy divertido, haremos mucho ejercicio y reforzaremos los puntos débiles que tengan en alguno de los deportes. Ahora vamos a dar veinte vueltas- sonó su silbato para que empezáramos. Trote al ritmo de Taylor, no quería que dejarla sola y así podría motivarla para que haga ejercicio. La clase continuó con una serie de ejercicios físicos, ya el profesor Robinson quería evaluar nuestro desempeño. Al salir de clases, le mande un mensaje a mi papá. Para que venga por mí.

\- Emma, ¿tienes auto?- me pregunto Taylor al ver que me quedaba de pie cerca de la entrada.

\- No, aun no. Mi papá viene por mi- espero tener un auto pronto. No me gusta esperar a que Charlie venga por mí.

\- Bueno cuando quieras que te lleve a casa, con gusto lo hare.

\- Lo tendré encuentra Taylor. Nos vemos mañana- me despedí de ella agitando mi mano y ella hizo lo mismo. Vi como se subía a su auto y se alejaba de mi vista. Ya casi todos se habían ido. Hasta que vi la patrulla de papá.

\- Papá te tardaste, pensé que iba a quedar sola esperándote- le dije subiendo al auto.

\- Lo siento hija. La estación es un caos. Un habitante dice que vio un lobo, cerca del acantilado-empezó a manejar.

\- No entiendo ¿cuál es el pánico?- estaba muy confundida.

\- Hace mucho tiempo atrás hubieron varias muertes por esos animales. Que parecen unos osos. Yo vi uno. Pero luego esos ataques cesaron y pensamos que esos animales se habían ido definitivamente- ahora era yo la que estaba asustada.

\- Entiendo papá, bueno ten mucho cuida por favor- el asintió y detuvo el auto al frente de la casa- Nos vemos mas tarde.

-Nos vemos- espero a que entrara a la casa y se fue.

A pesar del miedo que tengo por esos animales, me causa mucha curiosidad verlos. No quiero creer en lo que dicen los demás, hasta verlos con mis propios ojos. Me parece absurdo que un lobo mate a una persona así sin más. Esto era muy extraño.

* * *

 **Gracias por dejar tu review Monica1602. Espero te guste.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia constructiva o ideas, serán bien recibidas :D**

 **WolfWoman23**


	7. La Push

**Me gusto mucho la historia de los lobos, así que espero les guste.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen***

 ***Solo algunos de ellos, que cree***

* * *

 _ **LA PUSH**_

Por fin ha llegado el fin de semana y estaba muy emocionada. Agradecí que hoy saliera el sol. El tío Billy me invitó a su casa, para pasar el día en la playa de la reserva y en la noche van a hacer una fogata. Me gusta la idea y a Charlie también, por lo que me dejo ir. Así podré conocer más personas. Ya que solo conocía a los que compartían clases conmigo y Taylor que he congeniado con ella al instante de conocerla. Espero que hoy sea un día fantástico. Quería salir de la casa y despejar mi mente. Y por fin tendría el placer de conocer a los hijos del tío, ya que ha alardeado tanto sobre ellos.

Termine de arreglarme, me coloque mi mochila y bajé. Charlie se encontraba leyendo el periódico. Fui a la cocina, tome una manzana verde y me quede en el umbral de la sala.

\- ¿Vas a ir conmigo papá?- le di un mordisco a mi manzana.

\- No hija, tengo que ir a la estación para archivar unos papeles. Pero yo te voy a llevar- guardo su periódico y buscó las llaves de la patrulla. Subí al auto y me coloque el cinturón. El camino a la reserva fue silencioso.

\- Hija si tengo que ir a buscarte me avisas. Ten mucho cuidado.

\- Por supuesto papá, lo tendré. No te preocupes, de todos modos el tío Billy no me dejara hacer ninguna locura- se empezó a reír.

\- Eso es cierto. Diviértete- se despidió con la mano y arranco en auto.

La casa del tío Billy se veía muy acogedora. No tenía dos pisos como la de Charlie, pero era más hogareña y sencilla. Mire alrededor, y en el garaje hay un taller de autos. Se veían muchas herramientas e incluso había un auto con el capo abierto. Camine al porche y toque apaciblemente la puerta. Escuche unas voces que provenían de adentro de la casa y luego la puerta se abrió.

\- Hola tío Billy- me incline para darle un abrazo.

\- Hola pequeña, bienvenida a La Push, mejor llamada como la reserva- su sonrisa se amplio mucho más- Vamos pasa, Rachel te espera en la cocina- pase y espere a que él me condujera a la cocina. Allí estaba ella preparando panquecas. Tiene mucho parecido a Billy. Dejo aun lado lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó hasta mí. Dando un abrazo. No sabia que hacer, a penas y sabia su nombre. Así que le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Lo siento- empezó a decir ella- Me deje llevar por la emoción, he querido conocerte desde hace mucho tiempo- sus ojos viajaron por mi rostro y cabello. Ella solo sonrió y miro a su padre- Eres hermosa, me gusta tu cabello.

\- Gracias Rachel. Tu también eres bella- sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa dejo ver sus dientes perfectamente blancos. Mire a mi alrededor y no había mas nadie aquí- Tío y ¿Jacob?

\- Hoy no lo conocerás pequeña. Esta con su novia- se encogió de hombros. Bueno otro día conocería al tal Jacob Black.

Billy me invito a sentarme en la mesa del comedor. En ese momento entro un hombre sumamente grande y alto. Mis ojos se abrieron mucho de la impresión. Se acerco hasta Rachel dejando un beso casto en los labios.

\- Hola suegrito- el tío Billy solo rodó los ojos y no pude aguantar la risa. La mirada del chico se poso en mi- ¿Tu eres Emma?- asentí y me puse de pie, para que viera que no le tengo miedo. Estreche su mano y me impacte por su alta temperatura- Mucho gusto, soy Paul el esposo de Rachel.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Creo que tienes fiebre- el se carcajeo y Rachel también- No le veo la risa.

\- Es que vengo de trotar varios kilómetros y por eso estoy caliente- se acerco a Rachel colocando su mano en su cintura.

\- ¿Tienes hambre Emma? Hice panquecas como para un batallón- pregunto Rachel y yo negué con la cabeza.

\- Ya desayune, gracias- ella le sirvió una torre de panquecas a su esposo y unas pocas al tío Billy.

\- Deberías tomar algunas, antes de que lleguen los chicos y no te dejen nada- fruncí mi ceño, ¿qué chicos? ¿Hay mas como Paul? Decidí tomar su consejo y me serví un par.

Estábamos desayunando tranquilamente y fuera de la casa, se escuchaban muchas voces. Voces masculinas y femeninas. Se abrió la puerta y entraron como en un desfile. Los hombres se parecían a Paul, altos, corpulentos y de piel morena; en su mayoría. Cada uno de ellos estaba con sus novias, o eso pensé al verlos tomados de manos.

\- ¿Emma?- mire al tío Billy que ahora se encontraba al lado de las personas que acaban de entrar- Él es Seth y Leah Clearwater, son hermanos- por un momento pensé que eran pareja, pero rechace la idea cuando el Billy me lo aclaro. La sonrisa de Seth ilumino la habitación. Mire a su hermana y su cara era de pocos amigos- Él es Sam y su esposa Emily que es prima de Seth y Leah- este se veía mucho mas grande que Paul y su rostro permanecía serio. Su esposa tenía una cicatriz del lado izquierdo de su rostro. Mire rápidamente a otro sitio, no quería incomodarla- Este es Quil y su novia Claire- ella se ve un poco mas joven que el- Jared y su esposa Kim. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Embry- los salude a todos agitando mi mano, desde mi asiento.

\- Definitivamente me va a costar aprenderme sus nombres- lo dije en voz baja, pero todos me escucharon porque se empezaron a reír.

-Tranquila pequeña, ellos te ayudaran a recordarlo- dijo el tío Billy, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la mesa.

\- ¿Rachel esto es para nosotros?- pregunto Seth, señalando las dos torres de panquecas que aun quedaba.

\- Si lo hice para ustedes- enseguida todos los hombres se acercaron y empezaron a devorar toda la comida. Mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

\- Menos mal hice toda esa comida. Ellos siempre tienen hambre, así hayan comido en sus casas- me reí y ella solo se encogió de hombros. Ya veo, con razón son tan grandes. Se alimentan muy bien.

\- Muy bien chicos, vamos a la playa. Vamos a enseñarle la reserva a Emma- ordeno Billy y todos se pusieron en marcha- Ven pequeña- tome mi mochila y ayude a empujar la silla de ruedas de Billy.

\- Tío ¿todos viven aquí en la reserva?- le pregunte, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharme. No quería meter la pata de nuevo.

\- Si, todos viven aquí. Junto a sus parejas. Cada quien tiene su casa. Excepto Leah y Seth que aun viven con su madre Sue- la mayoría iban agarrado de manos de su pareja, se veían muy felices juntos. Al llegar a la playa los chicos ayudaron a Billy. Las esposas comenzaron a quitarse la ropa y debajo de ella tenían su traje de baño. Entraron en la playa y seguido de ellas sus esposos se quitaron las camisas. Me fije que todos tienen un tatuaje en el brazo derecho. La misma figura.

\- ¿Te vas a meter en el agua?- Seth se sentó junto a mi en la arena.

\- Aún no ¿y tu?- el también tenia ese tatuaje.

\- Aun no- me sonrió- Que bueno que ya te conocemos, Billy a hablado mucho de ti. Siento mucho que Jacob no este aquí.

\- No lo sientas por el. Otro día lo conoceré- me mordí el labio inferior- ¿Por qué todos tienen el mismo tatuaje?

\- Es una especie de iniciación a la tribu- se escuchaba un poco vacilante- Pero sabrás mas de eso, en la noche cuando Billy cuente las leyendas de la reserva.

\- ¿Y tu hermana?- mire a todos lados para buscarla.

\- Ella es un poco distante, no le gusta mucho este tipo de cosas. De seguro esta por allí paseando- me agrada Seth, pienso que seriamos buenos amigos- Ven vamos a nadar- el salió corriendo y se lanzo al mar. Me quite la ropa y los zapatos. Quedándome en traje de baño y me uní a todos.

Al llegar la noche, los chicos preparaban la fogata; mientras las esposas y novias preparaban las salchichas y panes. Yo las ayudaba un poco. Ellas estaban encantadas conmigo, me lo hacían saber a cada momento. Y también me decían como les gustaba mi cabello. Era la única que tenia el cabello rizado. Las demás lo tenían liso y largo como el de pocahontas. Terminamos de acomodar todo y cada una llevaba una bandeja. Me parecía mucha comida, pero Rachel me ratifico que esto es poco para ellos y que tienen un apetito voraz. El tío Billy estaba cerca de la fogata, todo estaba arreglado. Había troncos alrededor de esta como asientos.

Nosotras nos sentamos en los troncos, cada una dejando un espacio para que sus esposos se sentaran a su lado. Yo me senté cerca de Billy. Los chicos colocaron las salchichas como pinchos y como los caballeros que son nos dieron los pinchos para que los fuéramos colocando al fuego. Poco a poco cada uno se fue sentando al lado de sus esposas y novias. Seth y Leah se sentaron a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido la reserva Emma?- pregunto Seth mientras colocaba tres salchichas al fuego.

\- Me ha gustado mucho, ustedes son muy divertidos. Creo que vendré más seguido, si me invitan.

\- No necesitas invitación, puedes venir cuando gustes- dijo amablemente y asentí.

\- Te contare la leyenda sobre la tribu, Emma- Billy aclaro su garganta y comenzó a contar- Según una de las leyendas relata que nosotros descendemos de los lobos, sus estos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. Hay una ley que prohíbe matarlos o hacerles algún daño. También esta la leyenda de los fríos.

\- ¿Los fríos?

\- Si pequeña, esta leyenda es tan antigua como la de los lobos. Seria en este caso los chupasangres, los denominaríamos "vampiros". Ephraim Black, mi padre fue Jefe de la tribu, en ese tiempo conoció a algunos ellos. Que se mantendría alejado de nuestras tierras. Ya que los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros antepasados. Que en la actualidad se les llama licántropos.

\- Esos fríos que conoció Ephraim, ¿eran malos? ¿Querían hacerle daño?

\- Algunos son malos. Aunque este clan que se adentro en nuestras tierras en la época de Ephraim era diferente. No cazaban del mismo modo que los demás de su especie; no habían de ser peligrosos para nuestra tribu. De manera que llegaron a un acuerdo. Si se comprometían a mantenerse alejados de nuestras tierras, nosotros no los delataríamos ante el hombre. La tribu se cuidaba las espaldas nunca se sabe cuando pueden llegar a estar hambrientos como para no contenerse.

\- ¡Vaya!- estaba interesada por saber más.

\- Te voy a contar sobre Taha Aki- me dirigí otra vez hacia Billy, prestando total atención. Haciendo caso omiso a lo que susurraban los demás- Taha Aki fue un miembro de la tribu que se caso con su tercera mujer, después de que murieran las dos anteriores. Y encontró en ella la verdadera compañera de su espíritu. Aunque él también amo a las otras dos, con esta experimento un sentimiento mas intenso. Que mas adelante supieron que se llamaba "imprimación". Así que se decidió sacrificar espíritu lobo para envejecer y morir con ella.

\- ¿Imprimación?, ¿Que es eso?- pregunte para el tío Billy pero la voz de Sam se hizo presente.

\- Según dicen los antepasados, cuando se ve a una persona a los ojos, sabes que es la indicada. Se siente como si no existiera nadie más, como si tu mundo ahora gire en torno a esa persona. Das la vida por esa persona y te conviertes en su alma gemela, por así decirlo- sonrió un poco y beso los cabellos de Emily.

\- Es parecido al amor entonces.- dije analizando todo lo que había dicho el. Continúo explicando, mientras me miraba a mí y a su esposa.

\- Es mucho mas profundo que eso, si esa persona se imprima de alguien esa será su pareja toda su vida. Pero en algunos casos esa imprimación es de acuerdo a la situación- ¿qué situación? Iba a preguntar pero Leah interrumpió.

\- Muy bien, suficiente de leyendas. Vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre- cada uno de ellos se aboco a devorar sus hotdogs. Dando por finalizada las historias. Y mis interrogatorios.

* * *

 **Gracias al Guest que dejo su review, me encantaría saber tu nombre para poder responder.**

 **Bueno ya Emma, sabe de las leyendas de los quileutes. Y falta poco para que se encuentre con Jacob jeje. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia constructiva o ideas, serán bien recibidas** **:D**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	8. Cumpleaños

**Me gusto mucho la historia de los lobos, así que espero les guste.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen***

 ***Solo algunos de ellos, que cree***

* * *

 _ **CUMPLEAÑOS**_

Paso un mes desde la primera y última vez que había ido a la reserva. El instituto me tenia muy ocupada. Haciendo infinidades de tareas, exámenes y proyectos. Pero hoy me tomaré el día, ya que es mi cumpleaños número diecisiete. Aun me encontraba en la cama mirando el techo. No quiero levantarme, porque se que hoy será un día divertido. El tío Billy junto a los chicos y esposas de la Push organizaron una parrillada en la playa. Invite a Taylor y algunos de los compañeros de clases con los que más he compartido. Estaban encantados cuando les dije los planes. Todos irían, excepto Charlie. Tenía patrullaje en la noche, así que pasaría el día conmigo.

Decidí dejar mi flojera aun lado e ir a ducharme para bajar a desayunar. Papa como siempre se encontraba leyendo el periódico y tomando su café en la mesa del comedor.

\- Buen día hija, feliz cumpleaños numero diecisiete- dejo su periódico y se levanto para darme un abrazo- Siéntate, te serviré tu desayuno.

\- Gracias papa- le hice caso y me senté frente a el. A los pocos minutos vino con el desayuno y un ponquecito, con una vela encendida. No dejaba de sonreír por la pequeña sorpresa. Siempre lo hacia, cada año. Pero apreció mucho que papá haga esto para mí. Pedí un deseo y sople la vela- Te quiero papa, muchas gracias.

\- Te quiero hija, para eso estoy para alegrarte- sonrió y tomo mi mano dejando un beso en ella- ¿Qué deseo pediste?

\- Eso no se dice, tú lo sabes muy bien-

\- Cuando eras pequeña me lo decías- reprocho y solo me reí. Era tan inocente en esa época.

\- Ya he crecido papá- suspire un poco.

\- Lo sé hija, lo sé muy bien- me miro por unos segundos, pensé que me diría algo pero continuo leyendo su periódico.

Pase tiempo de calidad con Charlie. Me llevo a conocer Port Ángeles. Comimos muchos dulces y me compró un vestido para usarlo esta noche en la parrillada. Me gustaba mucho estar con Charlie, desde que me contó lo de mis padres biológicos. Aprecio más su compañía.

De regresó a Forks, me dijo que un fin de semana me llevaría de pesca. Y así podría enseñarme sus habilidades y destrezas. Alardeo mucho de sus anécdotas pasadas cuando pescaba más seguido. Ya casi se ocultaba el sol cuando llegamos a la casa. Él se había cambiado de ropa para ir a trabajar.

\- Papá voy a estar bien, Taylor vendrá por mi- le dije con una voz tranquilizadora y apacible. Porque estaba insistiendo que me llevaría a La Push- Confía en mí, voy a estar bien. De todas formas conoces al papá de Taylor y los demás chicos. Si me pasa algo podrás arrestarlos con gusto.- negó con la cabeza y luego suspiro dándose por vencido.

\- Esta bien, pero me avisas cuando estén en la reserva. O si no te iré a buscar- asentí y le di un beso en la frente.

\- Te avisare, te lo prometo- me abrazo. Tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Me mire en el espejo para verificar que todo este bien. El vestido que me compro Charlie y que elegí. El color rosado pálido resalta mi piel, llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, era muy sencillo. Me coloque unas zapatillas, no quería estar en la playa en tacones. Esas dos cosas no se llevan muy bien. Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Es un mensaje de Taylor - "Ya estoy al frente de tu casa"- Tome mi bolso y baje. Cerré muy bien la puerta y me subí al auto.

-Hola, Emma. Feliz cumpleaños- me dijo Taylor a penas cerré la puerta de su auto.

\- Gracias Taylor- me dio un abrazo y me paso una pequeña caja amarilla con un lazo blanco- No tenias porque darme un regalo.

-Yo quiero darte uno. Ábrelo- su rostro mostraba emoción. Le quite el lazo con cuidado y abrí la pequeña tapa de la caja. Es un collar de plata con una letra E en ella- ¿Te gusta?

\- Por supuesto Taylor, es preciosa. Debió haberte costado mucho- me mordí el labio inferior y levante mucho mis cejas, no quería que ella gastara tanto dinero en un regalo.

\- No te preocupes, mis papás y yo te lo compramos. Quiero que lo uses esta noche, combina con tu vestido- la mire un poco angustiada y ella me alentó a que lo usara.

\- Gracias de nuevo Tay- me sonrió y encendió el auto. Me coloque el collar y guarde la cajita en mi bolso.

\- Los chicos ya nos están esperando en la playa- dijo mientras doblaba una curva.

\- Perfecto. Espero se lleven bien con los chicos de la reserva, soy muy divertidos- dije recordando el día entero que pase con ellos.

Llegamos al estacionamiento de la playa y Taylor estacionó cerca de otros cinco autos más. Le mande un texto a Charlie, avisándole que ya estaba en la reserva. Caminamos juntas hasta donde estaban todos reunidos. Unos estaban charlando, unos sentados en los asientos improvisados con troncos. Reconocí a Quil y Embry, estaban grillando carne y algunas salchichas. Cuando estábamos mas cerca, todos se giraron para vernos.

-¡Emma!- chillo Seth mientras corría hacia mí y me levantó como si fuera una muñeca.

-Seth... no puedo...respirar- le dije entrecortada, me bajo inmediatamente.

-Lo siento Em, me emocione mucho. Tenía un mes que no te veía- bajo su cara entristecido.

-Lo siento por abandonarte tanto tiempo, no volverá a pasar- volvió a levantar su rostro y sonrió- Seth, te presentó a Taylor mi amiga- los ojos de Taylor no dejaban de mirar los músculos de Seth y me reí.

-Un gusto Seth- ella estrecho su mano con la de él- Eres muy grande- él sonrió.

-Tienes que ver entonces a los demás chicos, son más grandes que yo. Vamos- tomo la mano de ambas y nos arrastro. Cada uno me deseo feliz cumpleaños. Quil y Embry me alborotaron el cabello y me dieron un abrazo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo Rachel?- me acerque hasta donde estaba ella, que se encontraba preparando unos bocadillos.

\- No te preocupes, disfruta tu fiesta- mire al tío Billy que miraba para todos lados, parecía desesperado.

\- ¿Qué le pasa tu papá? Se ve inquieto- ella lo miro por un segundo y sus labios se unieron formando una línea recta.

-Esta preocupado por Jacob, le dijo ayer que iba a venir a tu fiesta- su rostro se entristeció un poco- Jacob ha estado muy distante, no sabemos que le pasa- negó con la cabeza y sonrió forzadamente.

\- Espero que venga para la tranquilidad del tío- ella asintió y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Todos nos estábamos divirtiendo. Los chicos mayores de veintiuno estaban bebiendo sus cervezas y los demás, o sea los compañeros de clase y yo; tomábamos gaseosas y agua. Cuando la parrillada ya estaba lista, todos nos sentamos a comer. Los chicos de la reserva contaban anécdotas muy graciosas que hacían reír a todos. Luego Robert uno de mis compañeros, coloco música en su auto. Para prender el ambiente. Yo estaba bailando con Seth cuando escuche la voz de Embry decir:

\- Jacob, viniste- su amigo grito entusiasmado, corrió hasta él y lo abrazo. Yo solo veía a dos sombras abrazándose. No se podía ver muy bien por la obscuridad. La fogata solo iluminaba una pequeña parte de la playa.

\- ¿Ese es Jacob?- le pregunte a Seth.

\- Si. Esperamos que se acerque para que lo veas y te lo presente- los dos chicos se fueron acercando mas a la luz que emanaba el fuego. Mire alrededor y todos seguían en lo suyo. Seth y yo éramos los únicos que estábamos parados viendo a Jacob y Embry en la obscuridad.

Su cuerpo se fue iluminando mas, mire sus zapatos. Tenía pantalones un poco ajustados y camisa blanca, dejando ver sus brazos musculosos. Su cabello obscuro como el azabache y piel morena. Es alto, casi de la altura de Sam. Mire sus ojos y también son obscuros. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y era muy intensa. Necesitaba dejar de mirarlo pero no podía, algo me lo impedía. Se acerco mucho a mí y los dos no dijimos ni una sola palabra. Solo nos quedamos mirándonos. Agradecí que Seth rompiera el silencio incomodo.

\- Jacob hermano, te presentó a Emma la hija de Charlie- dijo cordialmente con una sonrisa.

\- Mucho gusto Jacob- extendí mi mano y el la estrecho. Su contacto caliente, casi me quemaba.

\- Hola Emma, por fin te conozco. Me han hablado maravillas de ti- su voz es muy masculina y profunda. Casi me hizo sonrojar- ¿Embry?- el chico aun seguía a su lado, pero al parecer el no se percato.

\- Aun sigo aquí Jacob.

\- ¿Puedes seguir bailando con Emma?- el asintió- Ya regreso, voy a hablar un momento con Seth y mi padre. Cuida de ella- esto último fue una orden para Embry. ¿Por qué tendría que cuidarme Embry? ¿Qué le pasa? Yo se cuidarme sola.

* * *

 **Cualquier sugerencia constructiva o ideas, serán bien recibidas :D**

 **WolfWoman23**


	9. ¿Imprimados?

**Me gusto mucho la historia de los lobos, así que espero les guste.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen***

 ***Solo algunos de ellos, que cree***

* * *

 _ **¿IMPRIMADOS?**_

-Jacob, viniste- escuche como Embry gritaba mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta mi. Lo abrase. Tenía días que no lo veía. En realidad a toda la manada. La relación con mi novia Kayla, ha estado complicada. Y he querido pasar mucho más tiempo con ella. No quiero arruinar esta relación.

-Hola Embry, tiempo sin verte. Me escape un momento de Kayla, le dije que necesitaba ver a mi padre. Algo me decía que tenia que venir- creo que eran los espíritus que me obligaron a venir.

-Jacob te he dicho que esa relación te esta consumiendo mucho. Tienes días sin acompañarnos a patrullar y Sam esta furioso. Nos haces falta- coloque mi mano en su hombro y le di una palmadita.

\- Lo se amigo, pero bueno ya estoy aquí. Quiero conocer a la hija de Charlie y desearle feliz cumpleaños. Luego me voy- los dos caminos hasta llegar a la luz de la fogata.

\- Es ella Jacob la que esta al lado de Seth- dijo Embry en voz baja.

Su cabello es abundante y rizado. Obscuro como la noche. Piel morena. Su cuerpo se asemeja a la de una guitarra y ese vestido rosado hacia resaltar sus curvas. La mire a los ojos y en ese momento sentí como si me faltara la gravedad, como si estuviera volando sin alas. Como si los hilos que me unen a mis amigos y familiares, se hayan roto. Y ahora me unieran con ella atrás vez de millones de cuerdas de acero, inquebrantables. Solo la oía y la veía a ella, a nadie más. Su olor es dulce como el chocolate y un poco embriagador como el café. Llegar a ella se me hizo una eternidad. Me estaba desesperando quería estar junto a ella. Tocar su piel y oír su voz. Mis ojos no se despegaron de los suyos. Hasta que Seth rompió el silencio.

\- Jacob hermano, te presento a Emma la hija de Charlie- el me miro fugazmente, sabia lo que estaba pasando.

\- Mucho gusto Jacob- ella extendió su mano y yo la estreche. No quería quemarle la mano con mi temperatura, así que la quite rápidamente. Su voz era sutil.

\- Hola Emma, por fin te conozco. Me han hablado maravillas de ti y entiendo porque.- necesito hablar con papa sobre esto- ¿Embry?

\- Aun estoy aquí Jacob- no sabía que aun seguía a mi lado.

\- ¿Puedes seguir bailando con Emma?- el asintió- Ya regreso, voy a hablar un momento con Seth y mi padre. Cuida de ella- no quiero que le pase nada en mi ausencia. Por lo que he sentido creo que me imprime de ella.

\- Jacob, ¿te imprimaste?- me pregunto Seth cuando estábamos suficientemente lejos de Emma.

-Si- me limite a decir, me sentía muy extraño.

\- Yo también- dijo sin rodeos

\- ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿De quien?- pare mi caminata para mirarlo.

\- De Taylor la amiga de Emma- wow eso es una sorpresa.

\- ¿Alguien mas lo sabe?

\- No, solo tu. Me imprime de ella cuando estaba lejos de los demás. Ella llego con Emma y pues me miro por un rato y solo paso.

Seth me siguió hasta donde mi padre. Ninguno de los chicos me intercepto o me interrogó. Creo que ya lo sabían, la mayoría ha pasado por eso. Y ahora Seth que esta pasando por lo mismo que yo. Seguro tiene las mismas dudas. Mi papá se encontraba tomando una cerveza y solo me sonrió. Se veía la cara de tranquilidad al verme. Lo abrase y el hizo lo mismo. Me senté en la arena junto a él y Seth se quedo de pie.

\- Papá necesito decirte algo...- el me interrumpió bruscamente.

-Ya lo se hijo, lo presencie todo. Y también se lo de Seth- Seth abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Yo escondí mi rostro en mis manos, ahora no sabia que hacer con Kayla. Es mi novia- Hijo, que te hayas imprimado de Emma, no significa que ya estas enamorado de ella. La imprimación funciona dependiendo de la situación. Y bueno Seth, tendrás que conquistarla. Porque hay otro que le tiene el ojo.- Seth asintió silencioso, de seguro aun esta procesando la información.

-Lo se papá- recordaba la situación de Quil cuando se imprimo de Claire- Ahora siento que la quiero conocer, que la tengo que proteger. Se siente como si un imán esta atrayendo un clavo- a pesar de estar hablando con mi papá, mis ojos se desvían hasta donde esta Emma.

-¿Y que le dirás a Kayla?- pregunto Seth con un tono de preocupación.

\- Aun no lo se amigo, necesito saber a donde va esto con Emma. Averiguar que quieren los espíritus con todo esto- suspire liberando un poco la frustración.- Debemos solucionar esto individualmente. Mi situación es diferente a la tuya.

-Bueno hijo, disfruta el resto de la noche. Si quieres conocerla mas, hazlo. No pierdas tiempo-asentí y me levante de la arena.- Y Seth, invítala a bailar. No ha dejado de verte en toda la noche.

\- Gracias papá- Seth decidió inmediatamente invitar a la castaña a un baile, que ella muy gustosa acepto. Yo camine hasta donde estaba Emma conversando con mi hermana. Toda la manada sabia lo que habíamos hablado con papá, todos me miraban sonrientes y otros angustiados. Deje de pensar en ello y me concentre en Emma.

\- Hermano por fin te veo- me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se alejo de mi, me guiño el ojo. Fruncí un poco mi ceño, sabia porque me guiñaba el ojo- Bueno, este... Yo los voy a dejar solos, Paul me esta necesitando- ambos vimos como se alejaba.

\- No he tenido el placer de felicitarte en tu cumpleaños. ¿Cuántos años son?- ella no me miraba, solo miraba al suelo y jugaba nerviosamente con su collar.

-Gracias Jacob, estoy cumpliendo diecisiete- me di cuenta de que mordía su labio inferior constantemente. Parecía nerviosa- ¿Quieres algo de comer? Allí quedo parrilla y hay cerveza. Toma lo que desees. Se que los chicos de aquí tienen un apetito insaciable y son bastante altos y fornidos- miro por un segundo mis brazos y de nuevo bajo la mirada.

-Si, pareciera que nos hubieran dado esteroides o algo así- ella sonrió y se le hicieron unos pequeños hoyuelos debajo de su labio inferior, cerca de donde empieza su boca.

-Que gracioso eres- esta vez me miro a los ojos, y los de ella brillaban con la luz de la fogata- Ven, vamos para que comas algo- la seguí hasta la mesa donde estaban todos los bocadillos. Tome un plato y me serví de todo un poco y comencé a devorarlo. Escuche su risita y me gire para verla.

\- ¿Por que te ríes?- alce mi ceja y ella se puso seria.

\- Lo siento, es que comes como si no hubiera mañana y además tienes comida en casi toda tu cara- ella señalo la zona donde tenia restos de comida en mi rostro. Yo tome una servilleta y la quite velozmente. Ahora me sentía avergonzado.

\- Me disculpo por mis malos modales- le di un sorbo a mi cerveza.

\- Bah, no te preocupes por los modales. Si tienes hambre, come como quieras. No soy quien para estar diciendo como se debe comer y todos esos estereotipos de la sociedad- me agradaba su manera de pensar. Escuche como Rachel y las esposas de la manada se acercaban con un pastel para Emma

-Mira hacia allá- ella se giro y vio su pastel.

Todos le cantamos cumpleaños al unisonó. Y ella soplo las diecisiete velas que estaban encendidas. Agradecí mucho que haya hecho un pastel de tres pisos, porque de seguro Embry y Quil se van a comer todo un piso para ellos nada más. Las chicas repartieron un pedazo para cada uno de los invitados. Vi que Emma, se unía a sus compañeros de clases. Leah me obligo a mirarla dándome un puñetazo en el brazo.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Estas loca?- no me dolió, pero tuve que fingir que si.

\- ¿Qué se siente estar imprimado?- pregunto, yo rodé mis ojos.

\- No hagas preguntas tontas Leah, toda la manada me escuchó cuando hablaba con papá. Y seguro también saben lo de Seth- ella se cruzo de brazos y ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No lo pudimos evitar, queríamos asegurarnos que te habías imprimado. Y lo de Seth si fue una sorpresa.

\- Y ¿qué piensas de eso?

\- No tengo nada que pensar. Se imprimaron ustedes, no yo- se entristeció al decir eso último. Sabía que después de tantos años, aún sigue dolida por lo Sam y su prima Emily. Desearía que se imprimara para que se le quite esa amargura y dolor. Pero los espíritus trabajan de manera muy extraña e incierta.

\- No me estas preguntando pero, hoy no pensaba venir a esta fiesta- ella arrugo su frente haciendo que sus cejas se juntaran.

\- Y ¿qué te hizo venir?- pregunto curiosa.

\- Creo que los espíritus. Le había dicho a Kayla que venia a visitar a mi papá. Pero estaba dudoso en venir. Ella se durmió y yo aun daba vueltas por la casa. No podía dormir, lo cual me pareció muy raro. Así que mientras están dando vueltas vi una pequeña luz blanca que atravesó el garaje e ilumino mi motocicleta. No entendí a la primera, pero a los segundos me llego un texto de Embry preguntándome si iba a venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo tome como una señal y me vine.

\- Tu novia se va enfurecer cuando no te vea. Pero me parece bien que le hayas eso caso a los espíritus. Así te das cuenta de una vez por todas que estas en una relación tóxica- comencé a temblar, pero inhale y exhale rápidamente. No quería transformarme aquí y que todos se enteren que soy un hombre lobo.

\- Definitivamente tu no cambias Leah- ella me fulminó con la mirada.

\- Ya te darás cuenta y me lo agradecerás- lanzo de nuevo su veneno y se fue.

Los amigos de Emma se fueron yendo uno a uno. Los chicos de la manada ayudaban a sus esposas a llevar las cosas a sus respectivas casas. Embry y Jared ayudaron a papá a llevarlo a la casa. Solo quedábamos Taylor, Seth, Emma y yo en la playa.

\- Emma vamos antes de que se haga más tarde- le dijo Taylor mientras sacaba sus llaves del bolso. Tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Seth la miraba embobado.

\- No te preocupes Taylor, yo llevo a Emma a su casa- ella entre cerro los ojos. No confía en mi- Ya yo hable con su padre y me dijo que la llevará- una pequeña mentirilla blanca no haría daño. Emma me miro extrañada, sabia que mentía.

\- Si Taylor, Jacob me llevará a casa. Ve antes de que tus padres te regañen, porque llegaras tarde- la abrazo.

\- ¿Segura Em?- Taylor le susurro al oído pero logre escuchar.

-Si amiga. Gracias por haber venido. Nos vemos el lunes en clases. Nos vemos Seth- ambas se despidieron con un abrazo. Seth la acompaño a su auto y desapareció en la obscuridad- Charlie no te dijo que me llevaras ¿verdad?- negué con la cabeza- Me lo imaginé.

\- Pero me seguiste el juego- ella sonrió.

\- Espero no arrepentirme luego- tomo su bolso y yo termine de apagar la fogata- ¿Me llevaras en motocicleta?

\- Si, ¿te has montado en una?- negó- Sígueme, la deje en mi casa.

\- Tienes que tomar mi mano, porque yo no veo en la obscuridad- se comenzó a reír. Tome su mano y no tardo en preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué ustedes son tan calientes?- tenía que encontrar una excusa rápidamente.

\- Porque es hereditario, todos somos de sangre caliente. No es porque estemos enfermos o algo así- no estaba muy convencida pero al menos ya no preguntaría más. Llegamos a la casa y Rachel estaba en la entrada esperando por nosotros.

\- Emma, toma para que le des a Charlie- mi hermana le dio una taza en la que había pastel sobrante.

\- No les agradecí por la fiesta, me encanto compartir con todos ustedes. Le agradeces a todos de mi parte por favor- Rachel la abrazo y ella hizo lo mismo.

\- Con gusto pequeña. Jacob cuídala, no vayas a correr demasiado- me guiño el ojo y entro a la casa. Me coloque mi chaqueta de cuero negro y le dije a Emma:

\- ¿Lista?- asintió emocionada. Guardo la taza en su bolso. Le coloque un casco, ella espero a que encendiera la motocicleta y se subió- Rodea tus brazos a la altura de mi cintura y aférrate a mi- sonreí un poco por la cercanía y su olor penetraba en mis fosas nasales embriagando mis pulmones. Acelere y tome la carretera. Sentí como su rostro se pego a mi espalda a medida que aceleraba un poco más. Baje la velocidad al ver que ya estaba cerca de la casa de Charlie. Agradecí que aun no llegara de su guardia, si no me quitaría la cabeza.

-Gracias por traerme Jacob y por haber asistido a mi fiesta- dijo mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta.

-A la orden Emma- ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Buenas noches Jacob. Cuídate- agito su mano y me dio la espalda para dirigirse a la entrada de su casa.

\- Buenas noches Emma- le grite como para que nada más escuchara ella. Volvió a sonreír y cerró la puerta.

Decidí quedarme en mi casa esta noche, no quería lidiar con Kayla en estos momentos. Quiero descansar y pensar en lo que hoy acaba de pasar. Ahora toda mi vida dio un giró completamente inesperado. Ya habían pasado varios años desde que me gustaba Bella y he tenido novias. Siempre he anhelado un amor incondicional, esos amores que duran años. Incluso ya estaba resignado, a que nunca me iba a imprimar o enamorar. Y ese día llego, por fin me había imprimado. Ya vería como resultan las cosas entre Emma y yo.

Me quite la ropa y me acosté en la cama. Me encontraba totalmente agotado sentimental y físicamente. Así que me quede dormido enseguida. Esa noche dormí como un tronco.

* * *

 **Cualquier sugerencia constructiva o ideas, serán bien recibidas :D**

 **WolfWoman23**


	10. Jacob

**Me gusto mucho la historia de los lobos, así que espero les guste.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen***

 ***Solo algunos de ellos, que cree***

* * *

 _ **JACOB**_

Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en Jacob desde que lo conocí en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Pase el domingo limpiando a fondo la casa. No lo ameritaba pero necesitaba distraerme. Papá pensó que estaba enferma o algo parecido. Termine cuando el sol se ocultó. Y dormí como un bebé. Pero a mitad de la noche me desperté, sentía que me estaban observando.

Ahora estaba en clases de biología, haciendo garabatos en mi cuaderno. No le estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Sabía que la profesora estaba dando unas instrucciones para un experimento. Pero no quería escucharla. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos. Hasta que Taylor me dio un codazo en mis costillas. Ahogue un grito y me retorcí del dolor disimuladamente en mi asiento.

-¿Qué te pasa Taylor? Eso me dolió mucho- le reclame cuando me pude recuperar del golpe.

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Preguntó yo. Andas muy distraída hoy- su tono de voz se volvió un poco fuerte, casi que gritaba. Agache la mirada, ella tenia razón.

\- Lo siento Taylor, no era mi intención- coloco su mano en su frente y suspiro.

-Vamos a terminar esto y hablamos en el almuerzo. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si- me parecía una buena idea hablar con alguien, si no me volvería loca. Literalmente hablando.

Mantuve la concentración en la clase de castellano, no quería otro sermón de Taylor y menos otro codazo. Cuando sonó el timbre para la hora del almuerzo, guarde mis libros rápidamente, tome la mano de Taylor y la arrastre hasta la cafetería. Agarramos el almuerzo y nos sentamos en una mesa apartados de los ojos y oídos de los demás alumnos.

\- Estoy lista para escucharte- empezó a decir ella mordiendo su pizza y mirándome atentamente.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Jacob? El chico moreno que llego de último a la fiesta- ella hizo una mueca con su boca, tratando de recordar.

\- Claro, el que quiso llevarte a tu casa- asentí.- ¿Te hizo algo?- ella abrió de repente los ojos, parecía preocupada. Y a la defensiva.

\- No, no me hizo nada. El fue muy amable conmigo, era primera vez que me subía a una motocicleta. Fue divertido y sentía la adrenalina- decidí obviar su extraña temperatura corporal, no quería crear dudas en la mente de Taylor. Ya yo tenia suficientes- Desde esa noche no he dejado de pensar en él.

\- Aja pero ¿cuál seria el problema? No entiendo- arqueo sus cejas- A parte de que se ve mucho mayor que tú, de seguro tiene unos veintiocho. Pero eso no es impedimento.

\- Si, se ve mayor que yo. Charlie se volvería loco si me viera salir con él. Pero ese no es el caso, el problema es que tiene novia- sus ojos se abrieron mucho, pensé que se iban a salir de su orbita.

\- Entiendo, pero ¿te gusta?

\- Me atrae físicamente, pero nada más. No lo conozco tanto como para que me guste. Pero siento como si quisiera conocerlo más. Hay algo curioso en su mirada, el parece un misterio ambulante- recordé esos ojos obscuros dominantes.

\- Ten mucho cuidado, acuérdate que la curiosidad mato al gato- ella tenia otra vez la razón. Tratare de llevar las cosas con calma. Eche un vistazo a la cafetería y Robert nos estaba mirando. Mejor dicho miraba a Taylor. Aparto la mirada de repente cuando descubrí que nos estaba observando.

\- ¿Taylor?- ella hizo un ruido con la boca, estaba masticando otro trozo de pizza- Creo que Robert te estaba observando- ella tosió mucho, pensé que se estaba ahogando y le di una palmada en la espalda. Casi le saco los pulmones de lo fuerte que le di. Ella me fulmino con la mirada- Lo siento, me asuste. Pensé que te ahogabas.

\- No creo que me haya estado viendo, estas alucinando-tomo un poco de agua y yo entrecerré los ojos- Ademas, Seth me parece atractivo

\- No estoy alucinando lo vi con mis propios ojos. ¿Seth? ¿En serio?- mi boca casi que llega al suelo de lo sorprendida que estoy.

\- No puede ser, él y yo no quedamos en buenos términos. Y si, Seth. No lo se ya veremos que pasa, incluso me invito a salir.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, de Robert? Me confundes.

\- Robert y yo fuimos novios el año pasado. Las cosas no funcionaron. El me engaño con una de las porristas- vaya eso no me lo esperaba- Los descubrí besándose debajo de las gradas del gimnasio. Me cegué y agarre a golpes a la rubia. A él le di una cachetada y lo insulte. Me tuvieron que suspender una semana de clases, mi propio padre me suspendió- no me metería con ella ni que estuviera loca, pobre rubia. Se lo merecía, ¿no?- Me castigo por un mes y me quito el auto. Fue el peor mes que tuve. Después de todo ese drama, Robert y yo no volvimos a hablar más. Aún lo odio por lo que me hizo.

\- Me dejas sorprendida- con razón lo evito toda la noche en la fiesta. Y no le dirigió la palabra- ¿Pero no piensas que él esta arrepentido?

\- No, no me parece. Y si lo estuviera no lo perdonaría- suspire, preferí dejar el tema y no causarle mas dolor a mi amiga.- Y ahora cuéntame de Seth, ¿cuando van a salir?

\- Bueno el día de tu cumpleaños, hablamos un rato. Me hizo reír mucho, se ve muy agradable. Y bueno antes de irme me pidió salir y simplemente me deje llevar. Le dije que si. Saldremos el viernes.

Estaba totalmente feliz por ella y Seth. Porque se que ambos son buenas personas y se merecen salir, divertirse. Espero que congenien.

Las demás clases se volvieron amenas. Hicimos mucho ejercicio en la clase de gimnasia, tanto así que nuestros uniformes quedaron empapados de sudor. Decidí no cambiarme de ropa, al llegar a casa me daría un buen baño. Taylor me llevo hasta mi casa, para mi sorpresa y la de Taylor. Jacob estaba sentado en su motocicleta al frente de mi casa. ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Qué querrá? Me puse nerviosa y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Estaba totalmente desaliñada, con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y sudada de pies a cabeza. Taylor estaciono el auto y me baje. Pero antes mi amiga me advirtió que tuviera mucho cuidado.

\- Hola Jacob, ¿qué te ha traído por aquí?- él se bajo de la motocicleta y en sus manos tenia una cajita roja. Camine hasta quedar cerca de él.

\- Hola Emma, vine porque no te había regalado nada en tu cumpleaños y quise traértelo- el extendió su mano en la que tenia la cajita y me la dio.

\- No tenias que hacer esto, no era necesario Jacob- abrí la caja y había un lobo en 3D tallado en madera en un llavero. Tenía el tamaño de una ciruela. Me sorprendí por los detalles tan perfectos.

\- ¿Te gusta? Lo hice yo- lo mire aun mas sorprendida.

\- ¿Tu?- el asintió y se empezó a reír- Jacob es magnífico, esta muy bien detallado. Me gustan los regalos hechos a mano. Gracias- me lance sobre él y lo abrase. Pero precipitadamente me aleje- No quise hacerlo, disculpa. Me emocione- negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

\- Tranquila Emma- volví a guardar el lobo en la caja.

\- ¿Quieres pasar? Charlie esta por llegar- se que me estoy arriesgando a invitarlo a pasar.

\- No, esta bien. Tengo que ir con mi...- se quedo en silencio y termine lo que iba a decir.

\- Novia- si Emma, recuerda que el tiene novia. Recuérdalo siempre para que no te estés ilusionando. Me dije a mi misma- Bueno, gracias de nuevo por el regalo. Adiós Jacob- camine sin mirar atrás. Solo escuche el ruido de su motocicleta alejarse de la casa.

Me convencí que Jacob y yo solo seriamos amigos. Él es feliz con su novia, lo sabía mucho antes de conocerlo. Lo habían comentado los chicos de la reserva y hasta su propio padre. Recordé el sermón que me dio Taylor en el instituto. Me dije a mi misma - No seas necia Emma Swan, pon los pies sobre la tierra de una vez por todas. Y no pienses en él como otra cosa- Me di una ducha con agua fría. Baje a cenar con papá y luego subí a escuchar música en mi ipod hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

 **Cualquier sugerencia constructiva o ideas, serán bien recibidas :D**

 **WolfWoman23**


	11. Navidad con los Cullen

**Me gusto mucho la historia de los lobos, así que espero les guste.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen***

 ***Solo algunos de ellos, que cree***

* * *

 _ **NAVIDAD CON LOS CULLEN**_

Daba vueltas en mi cuarto, no podía estar tranquila. Mis nervios hacían que me obsesionara con que todo en la casa este arreglado. Baje de nuevo para verificar que todos los adornos navideños estén en su lugar. Que no se haya caído nada o faltara algo. Las galletas ya estaban enfriándose, el pastel de chocolate fundido, estaba en la nevera. ¿Qué me faltaba? ¿Estoy olvidando algo? Bueno después lo recordaré, espero recordarlo antes de que ellos lleguen. Charlie no estaba, hace media hora se había ido a buscar a Bella y su familia.

Ella decidió venir a pasar la navidad y año nuevo aquí en Forks. Lo cual me angustiaba, es la primera vez que conoceré a la primogénita de Charlie. ¿Nos llevaríamos bien? La respuesta quedo en el aire cuando escuche como chillaban las llantas del auto de Charlie sobre la nieve. Me senté rápidamente en el sofá, fingiendo estar calmada. Respire lo más lento posible, para que no se viera que estaba agitada. Se escuchaban las voces acercándose a la entrada. Abrieron la puerta y con ella entro la brisa del invierno.

\- ¿Emma?- escuche como Charlie preguntaba por mí.

\- Estoy en la sala papá- me levante del sofá para mirar mejor a los recién llegados.

-Hija, ella es Bella, Edward y Reneesme- me quede observándolos sin disimular. Su belleza era mucho más evidente en persona. En foto se veían muy bien, pero verlos en vivo y en directo sin ningún filtro era otra cosa. ¡Wau! Estaba totalmente atónita. No me salían las palabras. Vi como el esposo de Bella le susurraba algo al oído y ella comenzó a hablar. No podía escuchar lo que murmuraban, espero no estén hablando de mi.

-Eres hermosa Emma, estoy entusiasmada de poder conocerte- me extendió su mano y yo la estreche. Su contacto me estremeció. De seguro aún tenía frió porque vienen de la calle.

-Un gusto Bella- dije secamente. También le estreche la mano a Edward y salude a Reneesme de igual manera.

-¿Alguien tiene hambre? Hay galletas y pastel en la cocina- pregunto Charlie mientras dejaba las maletas de Bella en el umbral de la sala

\- Yo si abuelo, tengo mucha hambre- exclamo emocionada Reneesme.

-Emma muéstrales la habitación de huéspedes a Edward y Bella, por favor- los guíe hasta la habitación, la cual es la más espaciosa. A parte de la de Charlie. Colocamos una cama matrimonial y una individual para Reneesme.

-Ésta es su habitación, cualquier cosa que necesiten nos avisan. Les daré privacidad- cerré la puerta detrás de mi y baje para encontrarme con Charlie y Reneesme comiendo galletas y tomando chocolate caliente. Me senté junto a la castaña en una de las sillas del mesón de la cocina.

\- Nessi, ¿ya tienes novio?- pregunto papá, tratando de sacarle información a la pobre chica. Como si fuera uno de sus testigos.

\- Si, llevamos un tiempo como novios. A papá, no le agrado al principio pero luego le cayó muy bien. Era muy gracioso verlo con cara de pocos amigos, cuando iba a visitarme a la casa.- soltó una carcajada y aparto su gran cabellera marrón detrás de los hombros.

\- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero hubiera sacado mi escopeta para espantarlo- rodé los ojos y Reneesme se horrorizo- Por supuesto con las balas de goma.

\- ¿Por qué te dicen Nessi?- lance la pregunta indiscretamente.

\- Mi tío Emett me apodo así, desde que nací. Para simplificar mí nombre. Lo asocio con el monstruo del Lago Ness- se encogió de hombros.

\- Me parece de mal gusto que te llamen como el monstruo del Lago Ness- me parecía bestial y algo gracioso.

\- No me molesta, además mi tío Emett es muy característico. Si llegas a conocer a toda la familia, te caerán de maravilla. Son únicos.- asentí con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

Edward y Bella se nos unieron después a la conversación. Yo no decía mucho solo escuchaba. Papá estaba muy feliz de ver a su primogénita, no lo veía así desde hace mucho tiempo. Le agradaba estar rodeado de personas especiales para él. No lo escuchaba reír y hablar tanto como hoy. Me gustaba verlo radiante.

Decidí comenzar a preparar la cena, antes de que se hiciera mas tarde. De seguro deben estar hambrientos. Nessi me ayudo a preparar la comida mientras mi padre hablaba en la sala con Edward y Bella. A mitad de la preparación, tocaron insistentemente la puerta y el timbre al mismo tiempo. Me parece extraño que alguien venga de visita a estas horas de la noche. Abri la puerta y vi que es Jacob, se veía un poco agitado. Me abrazo y examinó con la mirada.

\- ¿Estas bien, Emma?- me examino de nuevo. Lo mire confundida.

\- Si, Jacob. ¿Paso algo?-miro por encima de mi hacia adentro de la casa. Parecía nervioso.

\- ¿Tienes visitas?- asentí

\- Bella vino de visita con su esposo y su hija- sus ojos se agrandaron mucho- ¿Quieres pasar a saludarla?- el asintió, dejo su chaqueta en el perchero y paso a la sala.

\- ¿Bella?- dijo el manteniendo una distancia considerable entre él y Bella.

\- Jacob que agradable sorpresa- no vi ninguna emoción en sus rostros sobre todo en el de Edward, al parecer no le agradaba la visita de Jacob. Esto se puso muy incomodo de repente.

\- Papá acompáñanos a terminar la cena, creo que ellos tienen mucho de que hablar- le dije a Charlie el cual me miro un poco confundido pero me siguió hasta la cocina.

Trate de entretener a papá en la cocina mientras ellos conversaban, no fue tan difícil distraerlo. Lo puse a picar unos vegetales y lo hacia con sumo cuidado. Mientras Nessi y yo hacíamos lo más complicado. Nessi termino ayudando a Charlie porque si no, no íbamos a cenar hoy. Se que Jacob conoce a Bella y Edward desde hace años. Incluso conoció a su hija de pequeña. Pero no sabia que habían quedado cosas pendientes entre ellos. O eso suponía.

-Chicos vengan a comer, la cena esta lista- les dijo papá desde la cocina, mientras terminaba de servir. Se fueron sentando en la mesa y Jacob se quedo de pie en el umbral de la cocina.

\- ¿Jacob te vas a quedar a cenar?- le pregunte. Quería que se quedara, no quería quedarme sola lidiando con Bella y su familia. Recién los conozco y me siento incomoda. Jacob miro a Edward y este asintió.

\- Si, me voy a quedar a cenar- puso una sonrisa forzada, fue muy extraño. Me senté al lado del moreno.

-Gracias por quedarte, aun no me siento cómoda con ellos- le susurré al oído para que no me escucharan.

\- Tranquila, no te harán daño- me guiño el ojo.

Jacob y yo estos últimos meses hemos afianzado nuestra amistad. Casi todos los fines de semana voy a la Push o él viene. Incluso pasaba mucho más tiempo con Seth, Embry y Quil. Eran muy graciosos, una vez me orine en los pantalones de tanto reírme. Ellos se burlaron de mí, hasta que Jacob los puso en su lugar y dejaron de fastidiarme. Incluso Rachel tuvo que prestarme un pantalón. En todas esas actividades trataba de invitar a Leah, pero ella se negaba. No podía obligarla. Jacob me contó que ella aun esta un poco celosa de que Sam y Emily, porque ella fue novia de Sam, pero llego su prima un día de visita y Sam la abandono. Hasta yo estuviera furiosa y desdichada por eso. Incluso hasta los tiene que ver todos los días. Yo no podría con esa presión, me hubiera marchado hace mucho de allí.

\- ¿Emma?-escuche mi nombre y mire a mi papá- ¿Qué tanto piensas?, se te va a enfriar la comida- le sonreí apenada y comencé a comer.

\- Charlie ¿como están las cosas por aquí?- pregunto el esposo de Bella.

\- Bueno hace meses hubieron unos ataques, pero ya se apaciguaron un poco. Ha estado tranquilo estas últimas semanas.

\- Al menos ya no hay peligro- miro de reojo a Bella.

-Bueno yo necesito retirarme- dijo Jacob dejando a medias su cena. Yo abrí bruscamente los ojos, no quería que se fuera- Gracias por la cena, con permiso. Recordé que tengo unas cosas pendientes y deje a mi papá solo- lo tome del brazo y él me susurro al oído- Estas en buenas manos, te lo aseguro- beso mi frente.

\- Gracias por venir Jacob, si gustas puedes venir mañana en noche buena. Para que hablemos, tengo mucho tiempo sin saber de ti.-dijo Bella antes de que el moreno, saliera por el umbral.

\- Lo hare Bella- salió por la puerta y escuche como rugía su motocicleta.

\- Muy bien, ¿alguien quiere postre?- dijo papá acercando el pastel hacia él.

-Papá recuerda que tienes que cuidarte. No puedes comer tanto.- le dije mientras tomaba los platos de cada uno.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te paso Charlie?- dijo Bella algo alarmada. Papá resoplo, no le gustaba dar tantas explicaciones.

-Tuve un infarto hace varios meses atrás, no fue nada del otro mundo. Y bueno tengo que cuidarme.

-Papá ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- se encogió de hombros.

Charlie les conto todo lo sucedido y que esa fue una de las razones por la que vinimos a Forks. La noche paso entre historias de mí, de pequeña. Me sentía avergonzada por todas esas anécdotas. Pero también supe de ellos, un poco más. Los viajes, como creció Nessi, que muy pronto conocería al resto de la familia y ese tipo de cosas. Poco a poco se fueron ganando una pequeña parte de mi confianza.

…

Desde muy temprano en la mañana, Nessi y yo estuvimos haciendo todos los preparativos para la cena de navidad. Charlie se fue a trabajar un rato. Bella y Edward fueron a hacer compras de ultimo momento. Ya yo tenía los regalos de cada uno en mi habitación, junto con los de Charlie. Lo obligue a comprar los regalos hace dos semanas atrás, por supuesto me ayudo a escoger los de su hija y Reneesme. Ambos no sabíamos que regalarle a Edward, pero esperemos que le guste.

Llegada la noche, todos estábamos debidamente arreglados. Papá con un esmoquin azul marino y corbata roja, se veía muy guapo. Edward con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca manga larga, dejando dos botones sueltos en la parte superior y su cabello alborotado. Bella, se coloco un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo color negro, resaltaba su color pálido y su cabellera marrón. El vestido de Nessi, era más ostentoso y llamativo. Con pedrería en su escote de corazón y la parte de abajo amplia hasta las rodillas, color verde olivo. Me sentía opacada por ellas, yo solo tenía un vestido color negro en la parte superior y en la falda color marfil oscuro ceñido a mi cuerpo.

La casa se lleno de conocidos y amigos de papá. Todos estaban disfrutando de los aperitivos y bebidas. Yo me sentía como pez fuera del agua, no conocía a muchas personas.

-Jacob, llegaste- escuche la voz de Bella, dirigiéndose al moreno. Me alivie al escuchar que ya estaba aquí- pasa, estamos reunidos en la sala.- alce la mirada y su mirada se encontró con la mía. Sonreí. Se acerco hasta mí.

\- Hola Jake, que bueno que hayas venido.- lo abrase y él me retuvo un poco mas de lo debido.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te fue conociendo a los Cullen?- me arrastro hasta un sitio menos concurrido.

-Si, estoy bien. Hablamos de todo un poco, nada del otro mundo- soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

\- Que bueno Emma. Vamos a divertirnos, antes de que me vaya.- lo pare en seco.

-¿Por qué te vas?

-Emma, recuerda que tengo a mi padre en casa. Tengo que pasar la noche buena con mi familia. Vi porque Bella me invito.- ¿solo por Bella? Mierda, aun debe sentir algo por ella.

\- Entiendo, si vamos a divertirnos.- me había decepcionado un poco, escucharlo decir eso. Coloque mi mejor sonrisa y disfrute de la noche.

* * *

 **Decidí subir de nuevo este cap y borrar los demás que había subido, ya que me dieron buenos puntos de vista. Así que lo modifique. Espero que sea de su agrado estas correcciones. Gracias por el review** **Andre22-twi** **.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia constructiva o ideas, serán bien recibidas :D**

 **WolfWoman23**


	12. Año nuevo

**Me gusto mucho la historia de los lobos, así que espero les guste.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen***

 ***Solo algunos de ellos, que cree***

* * *

 _ **AÑO NUEVO**_

 **(JPOV)**

 _ **"Esto es absurdo, después de tantos años sin preocupaciones. Ahora tenemos que cuidar de otra humana, solo porque su media hermana y su familia son vampiros. Y pueden comérsela. Odio cuidar humanos"**_ Desde la llegada de los Cullen a Forks, Leah se a quejado. Ya que las patrullas han sido mas largas y tenemos que respetar los limites.

 _ **"Leah, deja de estar quejándote tanto. Me vas a volver loco y no se la van a comer, deja el melodrama"**_ pensó Sam " _ **Apégate a las ordenes, además siempre hemos cuidado de los humanos. Y hay que cuidar aun mas a las imprimaciones y eso lo sabes muy bien. Cuando llegues a imprimarte, también haremos lo mismo"**_

 _ **"Yo no me voy a imprimar de nadie. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Seria una estupidez, el amor es una estupidez"**_ se volvió a quejar.

 _ **"¿Hasta cuando se quedaran?"**_ pregunto Paul, tratando de ignorar los berrinches de Leah.

 _ **"Hasta los primeros de Enero, bueno así me dijo Bella. No creo que quieran quedarse mucho rato, para que no los descubran. Aunque son unos profesionales tratando de fingir que son humanos"**_ pensé. La presencia de los Cullen me traía muchos recuerdos, los cuales no quiero volver a vivir. Espero que esta visita no traiga consigo problemas para el pueblo y para nosotros.

 _ **"Muy bien, vamos. Nos toca descansar, ya se acerca la media noche y le toca a Embry, Quil, Seth y Jared"**_ Sam volvió a intervenir _**"Mañana es otro día Jacob"**_

No me gustaba dejar sola a Emma, a merced de los vampiros. Pero tenia que confiar en la palabra de Bella, que no le haría ningún daño. Que no serian capaces de dañar a una niña que Charlie ama tanto y mucho menos si es mi imprimación. Y si lo hacia, se desataría una guerra, la cual no terminaría nada bien. Para ninguno de nosotros terminaría bien. Así que es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz. Y posiblemente tendríamos que estar mas alertas, ya que Bella y Edward me informaron de un aquelarre. Que se esta trasladando por los países para convertir a personas en neófitos. Para que se unan a ellos, con la intención de enfrentarse a los Vulturis. Ya que Alec se revelo ante ellos y esta fugitivo.

Mañana es año nuevo y podría estar con mi imprimación. Mucho más cerca que ahora. Charlie nos invito a recibir el año nuevo en su casa, ya que quiere que toda la familia Black este junta con los Swan. Incluso mi hermana con su esposo Paul, no me agrada mucho estar cerca de él, pero tendría que tragarme mi orgullo. Apenas y lo soporto cuando tenemos que hacer patrullajes juntos y nos visita en la casa. Y mi novia también ira conmigo, todo porque Leah lo mencionó frente a ella. Espero no haya dramas.

...

-Rachel ¿Ya terminaste?- pregunto papá al ver que ya había pasado una hora desde que Rachel se estaba maquillando.

-Falta poco papá- grito ella desde el baño.

-Vamos a pasar el año nuevo aquí, esperando que termines- ya se estaba impacientando y yo también. Paul daba vueltas en la pequeña sala.

-Si son impacientes. ¿Nos vamos?- dijo mientras colocaba su celular en un pequeño bolso.

\- Vamos antes de que me ponga viejo- dijo Paul.

Nos subimos al auto de Paul. Por supuesto ayude a papá a subir y guarde su silla en el maletero. Kayla se sentó a mi lado. Estaba totalmente nervioso. No quería que Paul se enoje con los Cullen, él puede ser muy agresivo. Al menos alguno de los chicos estará cerca de la casa de los Swan por si llegara a pasar algo. Llegamos y nos recibieron con mucha amabilidad y alegría. Paul mantenía su rostro sereno y atento a todo lo que sucedía, mientras mi hermana lo intentaba distraer. Papá y Charlie bebían cerveza y reían despreocupados. Bella y Reneesme terminando de cocinar. Edward fingiendo tomar un whisky que le ofreció su suegro. Pero no veía por ningún lado a Emma. Me separe de Kayla para poder preguntarle a Edward.

-¿Donde esta?- le pregunte a Edward. Él coloco una de sus manos en el bolsillo y sonrió.

-Hola Jacob, yo estoy muy bien ¿y tu?- rodé los ojos.

-Dejémonos de formalidades Cullen, no estoy para perder el tiem...

-Muy bien, muy bien relájate. Sigue arriba, aun esta indecisa de que colocarse.

-¿Lees su mente?- entrecerré los ojos y el negó.

-Bella tiene un escudo en la mente de todos. Incluso en la tuya- sorbió un poco del whisky.

\- Que bueno. Lastima que no puedas leer mi mente o la de Paul, teníamos mucho que pensar sobre ti- soltó una carcajada irónica y me aleje. Aunque estemos en buenos términos, siempre habrá esa rivalidad entre nosotros, eso es inevitable.

-Hola chicas- dije al entrar en la cocina.

-Jacob - Bella se acercó hasta mí y me abrazo. Su contacto frio apenas y lo sentí- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- asentí y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola grandulón- la dulce voz de Nessi me hizo mirarla y sonreírle. La abrace y ella alboroto mi cabello.

-Gracias- le dije a Bella cuando me paso una cerveza. Le di un sorbo.

-Tu imprimación ya esta por bajar. No sabia que colocarse, ha estado muy nerviosa hoy- dijo como si me estuviera leyendo la mente.

-No le digas así, alguien podría escucharnos. Recuerda que Kayla esta aquí y ella es muy celosa.

-Jacob, sabes que nadie nos va a escuchar. Relájate, pareces tenso.- la verdad lo estaba. Tenía más de diez años sin tener la presencia de los vampiros en Forks. Por más que sea, mi naturaleza me dice que este alerta ante todo.- Haz pensado como le dirás a Emma...

-Bella aun tenemos la regla de que no podemos decirle a nuestras imprimaciones. Al menos que ellos o ellas lo descubran. Como tu lo hiciste.- sorbí de nuevo la cerveza y suspire.- Quisiera decirle, pero Sam es terco con esa regla. Y ahorita no se como lidiar con Kayla y Emma.

-Deberías tratar de persuadirlo en eso y no pienses tanto. Has lo que dice tu corazón- se encogió de hombros.

-Lo he intentado, las reglas deberían cambiar. Son anticuadas. Y ya resolveré lo de la imprimación.

-En ese caso, se el lobo alfa. Así podrías cambiar las cosas...

\- No lo se Bella, lo he pensado antes. Pero eso traerá problemas en la manada.

-¿Cuales? Cuando lo desees puedes reclamar tu puesto y lo sabes muy bien. No le veo el problema. Seth, Leah, Quil y Embry te apoyan en eso. Y de seguro estas mas centrado y sabia que antes, así que piénsalo.

Ella tenia razón podría hacer lo que siempre quise en la manada. Cambiar las reglas. Hasta plasmaría un nuevo pacto, si los vampiros llegaran a regresar. Seria mi propio jefe, lo que papá siempre ha querido. Definitivamente lo pensare de nuevo y lo discutiré con Sam. O solo reclamare mi puesto y listo.

Un olor a chocolate amargo me saco de mis pensamientos. El olor de mi imprimación. Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala. Allí esta ella, charlando con Rachel. Su cabello rizado por debajo de los hombres, su vestido color azul con la espalda ligeramente descubierta, tacones blancos. Me dejo con la boca abierta, esta guapísima.

-Estas babeando.- sentí la silla de ruedas de mi papá empujarme- Si, sigues viéndola así Kayla se pondrá frenética.

-Es lo que menos quiero papá. Pero aun no se que hacer, con todo esto.

-Ya lo sabrás hijo, todo a su tiempo.

Kayla pasó la noche pegada a mí. Solo pude hablar con Emma un par de veces pero no tanto como quisiera. Faltaban diez minutos para el año nuevo y todos estábamos disfrutando de la música. Riendo y algo entonados por las bebidas. Aproveche que Kayla estaba en el tocador y me acerque a mi imprimación.

-Hola Jake- dijo ella cuando me senté a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Te he dicho que estas hermosa?- el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en mi.

-No, pero gracias- ella sonrió- seguro lo dices porque estas entonado.- me acerque un poco más y acaricie su mejilla.

-¿Sabias que un borracho, siempre dice la verdad?- asintió y sonrió de nuevo.

-Gracias- sus labios carnosos se posaron en mi mejilla, dejando un beso. En ese momento escuche a la voz de Kayla o mejor dicho un chillido.

-¿Black? ¿Que significa esto?- me pase la mano por mi cabello y respire profundo. No quiero enojarme.- Eres una...

-Ey respeta a Emma. Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo.- le advertí. Todos nos miraban expectantes- Vamos para afuera Kayla.

\- No quiero. Explícame lo que acabo de ver, ahora mismo. Me estas engañando con esta...

-¡Kayla!- le grité, antes de que terminara la frase. Ya estaba perdiendo los estribos. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y era la de Edward. Me susurro que me calmará, ya que estaba temblando. Salí de allí antes de que sucediera algo peor.

Escuche algunos gritos y vidrios estrellándose en el suelo. Me tendré que disculpar luego con Charlie y Emma. Me hundí en la oscuridad del bosque y me transformé en lobo. Enseguida escuche los pensamientos de Jared y Embry.

" _ **Jacob, ¿Qué sucedió allí adentro?"**_ pregunto Jared.

" _ **Paul les explicara luego. Necesito estar a solas, por favor chicos."**_

" _ **Muy bien. Regresaremos a la casa de los Swan. No te pierdas Jake."**_ Embry sonaba preocupado. Ellos retornaron y yo seguí corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Necesitaba pensar a solas, sin ser interrumpido por nadie.

* * *

 **Disculpen la demora, a parte de que no me llegaba la musa. Tuve prblemas con la electricidad e internet, pero bueno en fin. Besos :* espero les guste.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia constructiva o ideas, serán bien recibidas :D**

 **WolfWoman23**


	13. Vampiro

**Me gusto mucho la historia de los lobos, así que espero les guste.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen***

 ***Solo algunos de ellos, que cree***

* * *

 **Vampiro**

Ese fue el peor año nuevo de mi vida. Kayla rompió un vaso, se desmayo y se le incrustaron los vidrios en la piel. Paul y Rachel la llevaron a emergencias. Todo fue un desastre total. El tio Billy estaba apenado y se disculpo cinco veces por la desaparición de Jacob y la celosa de su novia. Todo eso paso tan rápido, que no nos habíamos dado cuenta que ya era año nuevo.

Desde que Jake se fue corriendo esa noche, no lo he visto más. Llamaba a diario a su casa, pero el tío Billy me decía que no había regresado. Se notaba en su voz que estaba preocupado. Ahora he perdido a mi amigo, al chico que me gusta. Si, me gusta. Lo supe mucho antes de que él se fuera. Mejor dicho desde el primer día que lo vi a los ojos. Esa mirada que expresaba todo, sin decir palabra alguna. Me preocupa su bienestar. Él me importa. No me sentía segura en mi casa y en ningún lado. Casi todas las noches me quedaba viendo por la ventana, encontrando alguna solución o que se apareciera repentinamente.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con tu familia?- pregunto Taylor sentándose a mi lado y colocando su bandeja llena de comida en la mesa. Yo apenas tenia una manzana verde y agua.

\- No fue el mejor año nuevo de todos, pero al menos conocí a Bella y su familia. La hija es simpática y ellos también.- tenia que mentirle a mi amiga, no podía decirle que aun no me caen del todo bien- Pero tu sabes como siempre hay peleas en todas las familias- me encogí de hombros tratando de restarle importancia al tema.- ¿Y a ti como te fue?- su sonrisa era mas amplia de lo que recordaba.

\- Mis hermanos llegaron de España y la pasamos genial. Y también hable con Robert.- casi escupo mi agua al escucharla decir eso.

\- ¿Que hablaron? ¿Arreglaron las cosas? ¿Y Seth?- se sonrojo un poco y continuo hablando.

\- Mi padre no le agrado ni cinco que él fuera a mi casa. Yo no me esperaba que me visitara. Dure como media hora tratando de convencer a mi papá que yo no lo había invitado a la casa.- ella se río y negó con la cabeza- Mi padre es muy terco. Bueno en fin. Después de que convencí a mi padre, le pregunte a Robert que hacia en mi casa. Me dijo que queria disculparse conmigo por lo inmaduro que fue hace un año atrás y que si quería volverlo a intentar. Salir en citas y eso. Por supuesto le dije que, estoy saliendo con Seth y que le dije que me gusta. No le gusto, pero me dijo que pelearía por mi hasta el final.

\- Me alegra que le hayas puesto los puntos sobre las íes. La cuestión es que aun te siga gustando Robert –ella negó con la cabeza.

-Eso ya murió Em, ya yo no siento nada por Robert. Y bueno Seth y yo estamos genial, no quiero arruinar las cosas con él.

-Entiendo perfectamente- le sonreí.

\- ¿Y que ha pasado entre Jacob y tu?- mi expresión cambio drásticamente.

\- No se nada de él desde hace un mes más o menos. Estoy preocupada.- suspire profundamente. Esta frustrada emocionalmente.

\- ¿Te gusta verdad?- pregunto. Tenia que aceptarlo ante ella, es la única a la que le puedo contar todo esto.

\- Si, no te puedo negar que el me gusta desde el primer día que lo vi. Trate de convencerme a mi misma que no era así, no puedo mentirle a mi corazón. Pero aún sigue con su novia. Indudablemente esta con ella en estos momentos.- se me escapó una lágrima.

\- Oh Em, lo siento tanto. No llores por favor- me abrazo y trato de ocultar mi rostro para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.- Debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde para ir a clases- limpie mis lágrimas y salimos de la cafetería.

El día ahora se me hacia mas monótono, las horas pasaban muy lentamente. Según mi perspectiva. Salimos de clases y Taylor me dio el aventón a mi casa. Charlie aún no llegaba de su guardia, así que me coloque de nuevo mi chaqueta, mis guantes y mi gorro. La nieve aun estaba presente, faltaban pocos días para que llegara la primavera. Salí por la parte trasera de la casa y me fui a caminar como hacia todas las tardes, desde que Jacob se fue. Y regresaba antes de que llegara Charlie.

Pateaba la nieve enojada, ella no tenia la culpa. Peor necesitaba desquitarme con algo o alguien. Más adelante vi la casa del árbol, esa que se volvió tan familiar para mí. En las tardes me sentaba en ella a reflexionar o solo a observar todo desde esa altura. Subí como de costumbre por la escalera, con sumo cuidado ya que aun tenía hielo en los escalones. Me senté al borde de la madera, mis pantorrillas quedaban en el aire. Cerré lo ojos por un breve momento, pero un sonido muy estruendoso me hizo abrirlos de nuevo. Mire a mí alrededor pero no veía a nadie. Escuche un silbido y luego salto de los árboles una persona y cayo cerca de mi. Su cabello castaño oscuro, ojos rojos como la sangre y su tez pálida.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo saltaste de ese árbol, tan ágilmente? - pregunte nerviosamente, su sonrisa diabólica se amplio demasiado para mi gusto. Y vi unos colmillos asomarse.

-Soy una persona especial. Que quiere reclutarte. Ven y únete a mi aquelarre.- su voz era gruesa e imponente.

-¿Qué? Yo… no quiero ir… a la armada, no estoy lista… para eso- dije yo inocentemente y con voz entrecortada. Él se rio a carcajadas.

-¿La armada? No querida.- se acerco aun más y no tenia a donde huir. Se acuclillo, tomo uno de mis cabellos e inhalo profundamente- Hueles a chocolate y café amargo. Sumamente embriagador y potente. Tu olor llega a kilómetros de aquí. Es la sangre que mas me ha hechizado, en todo Forks.

\- ¿Mi sangre? ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Cómo puedes oler mi sangre?- me aterre mucho al ver como se relamía sus labios y mostraba de nuevo sus colmillos.

-Soy un vampiro cariño, puedo olerte a kilómetros de aquí. Puedo escuchar como se acelera tu corazón en estos momentos- trate de levantarme pero él tomo mi cabello y tiro de el haciendo que golpeara mi espalda contra la pared de madera de la casita. Grite del dolor.- Déjame verte bien- examino mi rostro rápidamente y me olio de nuevo- ¿Tu eres hermana de Bella Cullen? Hueles a ella.

\- Si te quieres vengar, hazlo con ella. No conmigo.- me acomode un poco para apaciguar el dolor, pero él me tomo por mi brazo izquierdo y me levanto. Su contacto frío me hizo estremecer. Tenía mis pies colgando en el aire.

\- No me voy a vengar de nadie. Solo quiero convertirte en vampiro.- mis ojos se ampliaron y su sonrisa se hizo de nuevo evidente.- He estado meses detrás de ti, desde hace mes y medio. Siempre rodeada de vampiros- apretaba más mi brazo, haciendo que gimiera del dolor- Y de ese perro. Pero ya que él no ha estado más, aprovecharé este momento para alimentarle de ti y convertirte.

\- Ni te atrevas, no lo hagas.- suplique pero sabia que no me iba a dejar en paz.

\- Necesito oler tu sangre- apretó aun mas mi brazo izquierdo hasta que escuche un click en mis huesos. Rompiéndolo tanto, que el hueso atravesó mi piel y empezó a brotar la sangre. Comencé a llorar y gritar del dolor.- Como lo pensé, tu sangre es divina. Es dulce y adictiva.- lamió un poco de la sangre y se saboreaba. Como un adicto saborea la droga.- Pronto te curaras, mi vampirita.

Me soltó y caí en la madera fría. Desangrándome y agonizando. Todo se veía borroso para mí y el frío no me ayudaba con mi herida. Perdía fuerzas, quería huir pero no podía. Grite todo lo que pude, para ver si alguien me escuchaba. Por un momento pensé que me iba a morir allí. Que ese vampiro haría conmigo lo que quisiera. Pero escuche varios aullidos muy cerca. Se escucharon unos golpes y gruñidos. El vampiro grito y dijo algo, pero mis oídos no escucharon muy bien. No podía ver nada, el dolor me tenía ciega. Sentí como me cargaban unos brazos y me acurruque en su pecho cálido. Hasta allí quedo mi memoria. Porque después todo lo vi negro.

...

Me desperté aturdida y desorientada. El bip bip de la maquina me irritaba. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, tratando de adaptarlos al cambio de luz. Quería levantarme pero unos cables me lo impedían. En mi brazo derecho tenía una manguera por donde pasaba un líquido transparente. Mire mi brazo izquierdo y esta totalmente enyesado, desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. Me altere un poco comenzando a gritar y patalear. En ese momento entraron dos enfermeras y trataron de calmarme. Pero no pudieron, vi que una de ellas me inyectaba algo en el brazo, que inmediatamente me calmó y me puso a dormir de nuevo.

* * *

\- ¿Hija?- escuche la voz de mi padre llamarme. Me moví quejándome de que me despertará.- Despierta pequeña, has dormido demasiado. Tienes que comer algo.- abrí mis ojos poco a poco. La luz del día daba en mi cara. Vi a mi padre que esta a un lado de mí, sonriendo amargamente y en el sofá-cama esta Jacob dormido con su boca entreabierta. Me reí un poco porque apenas entraba en esa pequeña cama. Pero parecía dormir placenteramente.

\- ¿Qué paso papá? ¿Qué me hicieron?- mire mi brazo aun enyesado.

\- Te caíste de esa casa del árbol, resbalaste por los escalones y todo tu peso se lo llevo tu brazo. Así que te lo fracturaste y cuando Jacob te encontró habías perdido mucha sangre... Casi mueres- su rostro se entristeció repentinamente. Sabia que eso no había pasado pero decidí seguirle la corriente.

\- No te pongas así papá, ya estoy bien- como pude le acaricie la mejilla con mi brazo sano.- ¿Tuvieron que operarme?- el asintió y enseguida me paso mi bandeja de comida.

\- El doctor dijo que te coloco uno clavos para sostener el hueso para que pueda sanar y volver a su lugar.- mi ceño se frunció.

\- ¿Te dijo si podre moverlo como antes?- el negó y miro hacia otro lugar menos a mi.

\- No podrás hacer muchas cosas con ese brazo, pero dijo que estarás bien. Con terapia podrás mejorar rápidamente.- no me gustaba la idea de que no podre hacer muchas cosas con mi brazo, pero estaba feliz de que aun este viva. Y a salvo de ese vampiro, según lo que él me dijo.

Me obligue a comer lo que me habían dado. La comida del hospital no había mejorado en nada cuando Charlie estuvo un tiempo aquí. Mi papá se quedo un buen rato conmigo, pero se excuso porque tenía que ir a trabajar. Me prometió que pasaría en la noche para quedarse conmigo. Mientras Jacob cuidaría de mí el resto del día. Me despedí de él. Jacob se levanto del mini sofá, pocos minutos después. Sus ojeras eran muy acentuadas, se veía físicamente agotado. Estiro sus músculos y bostezo para poder despertar su cuerpo. Yo solo lo observaba minuciosamente. Hasta que se dio cuenta que lo miraba y tuve que enfocarme en otra cosa.

\- Te ves cansado- dije mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

\- Lo estoy Emma, no he dormido bien desde hace un mes- coloco su rostro en sus manos.

\- ¿Desde que huiste ese día?- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que gritaban por salir. Él alzo su mirada y se acerco hasta mi cama. Me hice un poco a un lado, para que el pudiera entrar. Se sentó y me miro fijamente.

\- Me arrepiento mucho por haber huido, si no lo hubiera hecho...- dejo de hablar y miro mi brazo enyesado- A ti no te hubiera pasado eso, te hubiera protegido.- no pude retener mas mis lágrimas y las deje caer. Él con sus manos las limpiaba una a una.- No llores Emma.

-Ya tu padre se disculpo muchas veces por ti, por lo que paso después que te fuiste y...- me interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso después que me fui?- negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué hizo Kayla?

La pregunta quedo en el aire, cuando la enfermera le indico a Jacob que saliera de la habitación, ya que iba a inyectarme y revisar ciertas cosas. Para darle un informe de mi avance al medico.

* * *

 **Cualquier sugerencia constructiva o ideas, serán bien recibidas :D**

 **WolfWoman23**


End file.
